Because You're A Hero
by AdventureBound
Summary: It's been a while since Al got back from Vietnam, things have changed and he's all grown up with four kids! So why is he remembering a man he's never met? And what will happen when he get's to New Mexico and PQL? What will become of Sam and Al?
1. The Quack

**Because You're A Hero**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

"Thank God…Sam! Come on, come on outside!" I step through the glass window, stepping out on to the pavement, not really sure why I'm having this strange dream again and why I'd just called that man to come join me…I don't even know him.

As soon as I step out the door I breathe a sigh of relief and the man joins me. "Hey it's so good to see you…" I trail, again, I'm thinking this is a dream and I'm not the one saying these things, all I'm doing is merely…Observing…From inside my own body.

"I can't believe you finally got here…" He says.

"I never thought I was gonna find you…" I reply in his mid sentence, but continuing to answer his question. "Yeah I'm here, I'm here but where…where is here?" I watch him closely studying his look, he looks confused and agitated. I want to…help him but I don't know how, he looks like he's been crying…For some reason it makes me…emotional.

"Al's place…" He say's as he points to the sign, for some reason this makes me giggle. I reply with a witty comment. "Ha! I always wanted my own bar!" Though actually I'm deeply concerned as to what's going on.

I feel like I've been searching for this man in desperation for the last little while and now that I've found him…I just can't loose him again. "Yeah well this is more than a bar Al." I look at him, confused. "Err..." He continues at my pause and confused staring at him. "This is where it all started…"

I'm not sure what to say, I'm getting more confused by the minute. "Where what started?"

"Quantum Leap." He says gently. I look at him for a long moment before looking out around me, for some reason I know what he's on about, although I've never heard of it before. "But no…But no this isn't New Mexico…" I say looking back to him, he's getting more confused and for some reason I'm getting more worried about him.

"No, no, no, no not the project, you remember the first time I leaped? And we all felt that someone or something…Grabbed me…"

"Yeah…"

"H-he's the someone or something that…Grabbed me." He points into the window, at a big man behind the counter polishing the glasses, laughing with other drinking men. "Who the bartender?"

"Yeah that bartender's been leaping me around…" I look back at him slowly wondering how much more confused I could get. Still observing myself and this man interact from within my own body.

"He wants me to believe that I'm the one leaping me…But I…I Err…I think it's him…Al, one of the miners in there is Moe Stein – Captain Galaxy, remember Captain Galaxy? Only here…His names Ziggy…" I say nothing I'm watching this man as he paces back and forth telling me these things and I'm completely confused, I want to help him, I'm a good guy whether I'm dreaming or not but this guy is freaking me out. I have no idea what he's talking about but in a way I do. "An…And Frank and Jimmy LaMotta are in there, only here their names are Tonchi and Pete and there's a guy named Gooshie in there with a long beard…" This is getting out of hand, I watch myself try to calm him down but the man… this 'Sam' continues…

"Sam…"

"But he doesn't look anything like our Gooshie right, but he's got the same bad breath…"

"Sam…I…I think we better get you outta here…"

"No Al…Please…Please everything I'm telling you is the truth…" I can't believe it, I'm dumbfounded this guy – who – for some reason I hold a particular bond with, seems to me like he's going crazy.

"Err…Yeah…err you haven't been leaped around by God or fate or time…No…You've been leaped by a bartender…" I wanted to reach out and grab him, shake some sense into him.

"He's not just a bartender, that's what I'm trying to tell ya Al…I think he is…God." That did it, this guy was too whacko for me, I'm trying in vain to pull out of this dream, by this time Beth's normally shaking me silly for kicking and punching thin air, I want out but this person keeps me and this dream going…Even though I'm dying to be set free from inside my dream mind I also cant bear the thought of the dream ending, before I can speak he continues…

"Or time or fate or maybe even something that we've never even thought of…"

"Gooshie…" I call out.

"Al…When I leap, do I turn all blue and tingle with electrical energy?"

"I dunno, when you leap I go back into the imaging chamber…"

"I bet I do, I bet I…I bet I turn all blue and tingle with electrical energy, the same way that he did when he leaped, only nobody leaped back in…But that's probably because he was dead…."

"Oh that's it I'm outta here…." I whisper, I doubt Sam's even listening to me. I want desperately to stay but so desperately to leave it's all so confusing and I don't want to believe it.

"Al…All those stories of-of dead souls coming back to warn the living…What if their all leapers like Stawpah?" Stawpah suddenly started to ring true to me.

"Stawpah?"

"Yeah Stawpah, this guy he was here and…And he leaped…He…Stawpah is Steve in Russian." As if I didn't know….

"I know what it means, I've got an uncle named…Stawpah" Suddenly the me in this dream was feeling as queasy as I was, I think we both wanted to chuck. All of sudden this big burst of energy that had been fuelling this man before me suddenly began to diminish, for some reason the part of me he's talking to wants to leave, to get help, to get him out of there, I…Looking from inside my mind…Observing this all…I find myself wanting to help him to. The man sits down slowly…

"Does he have erm…Err rheumatoid arthritis Al?" I notice his whole personality beginning to collapse. I'm not sure what to say for the better…So I tell him the truth; we've always told each other the truth…

"Yeah he's got a…a…All twisted up like a pretzel." The man begins to laugh so I continue, wondering what the joke is. "It's not funny…"

"Oh but it is…" He continues to laugh, I'm scared for him, scared OF him, and of what he's becoming…it's not supposed to be like this… "Why?" I ask.

"I don't know Al it just…" He laughs but the laugh becomes more of a desperate shallow cry, mixed in with a tinge of laughter and exhaustion. I want so badly to reach out and hold him, to be with him but for some reason I cant and I don't know why. I look at this coloured rectangular object in my hand, as I try to offer Sam words of comfort.

"Err…A…Just take it easy, I'm gonna go back and figure this out with Ziggy…But I'm gonna get you out of this…" I open some kind of door behind me, stepping back into it I take one final look at the man and offer the only comfort I can…

"Whatever it takes I'll…I'll get you outta this…" I watch him for as long as I can using the colourful object I close the door on him, he's gone and my heart feels like it's bleeding to death. I cant stand it, my hand reaches out and I touch this metallic door, I whisper his name over and over until I'm approached from behind by some people….As I begin to turn I feel an electrical force grab hold of me, I feel like I'm being pulled out of existence, out of living and it scares me so badly that I wake up finally, covered in sweat and tears next to Beth, my wife…

* * *

"And why do you think that you dream this, such, vivid dream Mister Calavicci?" The quack was at it again, trying to get Al to believe it was just his vivid imagination playing up again.

"I don't know, if I knew that would I be here?" Al couldn't stand quacks, all this nozzle wanted was money and all he wanted was answers and nobody ever gave him any, personally he didn't know why Beth insisted on him seeing this quack, the dreams were after all becoming less frequent with time.

"Perhaps Mister Calavicci, you desire to be reached out upon, this Sam represents your weak and vulnerable side, the emotional side of you that you never like to bring out…" The quack laughed a little before continuing. "After all didn't you tell me you lived in a house full of women? Four daughters and a wife? That's quite a battle for even the strongest of men!" Al wanted to get up and punch the noggin on his face, but he didn't, that'd already cost him silly amounts of money from the last quacks he'd visited.

"Yeah maybe your right." It was easier to agree, this guy didn't know any more about his dream then the last six quacks he'd visited and this was a waste of time and money. For some reason Al was having these dreams regularly, but, just lately, the last few days they'd become less frequent and parts of the dream were starting to fade or he'd wake up early.

Whatever it was, it'd pass, he knew it and he wasn't going to spend any more time or money discussing it. "Well thanks doc you've been a great help." Al stood up from the sofa and straightened out his clothes slightly. "But we've barely begun to discuss your problem…" He tried; Al wasn't having any of it. "Send me the bill." Were his final words as he left the office, now home to Beth and the girls, maybe he'd just catch them in time for dinner.


	2. Typical Calavicci

**Because You're A Hero**

**A/N: For Al's four daughters and Beth - I've based it from the picture from the Alternate ending to QL in 'Mirror Image.'**

* * *

Al took the quickest route home he knew and arrived promptly at the front of the big white house they lived in, with the pretty picket fence around the front. The garden was lush and green this time of the year, the flowers were all in bloom and the sign that his granddaughter and grandson were here was obvious – their bikes were strewn across the lawn.

He nudged the rollerblades out the way, picking up the skipping rope and taking it with him to the front door, draping it over the patio railing before going in.

"Nonno!" Two kids called out as soon as he'd shut the door behind him. 'Nonno' was grandfather in Italian and he'd loved to hear his grandchildren call it. He'd taught them it since they were babies, along with other Italian words.

Scooping them up into his arms he held them tightly to his chest, Olivia, their mother and his eldest daughter had been staying with them now whilst she and her now ex husband battled over their house, belongings and even their kids in a bitter divorce battle.

Though Al was an Admiral and he had connections, he'd found her the best lawyer and she was at least getting what help she could from the best people possible to do the job. Mary-Jane, Al and Beth's second oldest child was still studying in University; he and Beth were so proud of her, she was so smart and bright, so loveable and caring…He was worried she'd end up getting caught up with the wrong people if she wasn't careful.

Sarah the third of Al and Beth's daughters, was the quiet one, she was a year behind Mary-Jane in University. Though Sarah had chosen a very different pattern of life and was often the trouble maker of the four girls. It'd taken everything he and Beth had to get her to stop hanging around and particularly dressing with the "Gothic Culture" of the 90's.

Last but certainly not least there was Kristen, she was in college, studying art, she was an amazing artist and had a real gift for capturing pictures in motion, Al swore she had the hint of a photographic memory, she could take one look at something and paint it without ever having to look at it again.

His four girls and his grandchildren Amy-Louise and Joshua along with his adorable and incredibly gorgeous wife Beth made up his family home. They were all there, ready and waiting around the dining room table as Beth carved the chicken they were having for Dinner.

He immediately walked around the table, kissing his wife's lips softly, longingly; he always missed her so much, even if he'd only gone out back for an hour he'd miss her. She of course replied the kiss with as much love as he'd shown her, their bond was incredible, maybe something to do with Al being a POW for so long.

Finally he sat and dinner was dished up, they all ate, moderately quietly. Finally after everyone had finished and the grandchildren had run outside to continue playing, Beth spoke. "How did it go with Doctor West today Al, did you come to any sort of conclusion?"

Al sighed gently, sitting back slightly and shaking his head. "That quack knows as much about what's going on as the last six." Beth looked at him suddenly and worried "Please tell me you didn't hit him…"

Al could barley keep a grin from coming up to curl his lips, "I may have." She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Albert Calavicci!" He laughed out shaking his head, "Only joking beautiful." He reached out and took her hand kissing the back of it gently. She rolled her eyes playfully, unable to contain a small giggle from releasing. "I wouldn't put it past you mister!"

"Dad?" Sarah asked from her chair opposite Al. He looked up at her and gave some intention that he was listening. "Vicky has invited me to a concert Friday night with some other friends; can I have 20 bucks to go?"

Beth looked from her to Al and watched as he considered it for all of three seconds. "You know what my opinion is about you going out with Vicky and her 'friends'."

"But dad…"

"No Sarah."

"But…"

"Sarah, I said no and I mean it." Sarah put her fork down hard on the plate; she'd barely touched the food there. "It's not fair!"

"Alright it's not fair! It's not fair! Life isn't fair! Whoever said it was fair?!" He barked at her, almost like he was in a trance. "You're here to save Abigail! You've saved her once before, you've gotta do it again, that's it." He slammed his hand down on the table, the room was completely silent and all eyes were on him. He'd wondered what he'd said.

"Al…Hunny, I…" She tried but Sarah stood up and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Still the room was silent until the door slamming shut upstairs could be heard. Mary Jane and Kristen looked to their older sister Olivia; she in turn looked to Al, who was breathing heavily in anger, staring out at the space which once occupied Sarah.

Olivia looked to Kristen, speaking softly to her and Mary Jane "Why don't you two go get started on clearing up. I'll go talk to Sarah." They all nodded and within moments the room was void of all but two people…

"What's going on Al?" She asked gently, reaching out and touching his hand. He let out a long belated breath and turned his hand in hers to grip it gently. "I don't know Beth…I really don't know."

Al was confused and frustrated and angry…But not at Sarah…At him…At Sam. This man was haunting his dreams, now it'd started to get worse; he was haunting his waking life too. "Maybe we should take you to a doctor Al, just get you checked out?"

He paused for a moment, watching her, taking in the big beautiful brown eyes and getting lost in them. It was the only thing that kept him sane, that kept him young and vibrant; she was his everything and then some. "Maybe your right…This…This is getting out of hand." He stood, turning and going to the desk, opening the draw he pulled out his favourite Cuban cigar and smelt it before taking out the clipper, clipping the end and then lighting it. The long drag didn't do his lungs any good but it sure gave him a really good feeling inside.

Beth stood walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head gently on his shoulder, they swayed silently for a long moment before she spoke. "Al, it'll be okay…We'll be okay." He nodded softly, her arms felt so good around him; he loved it and her with all of his heart and soul. "I know baby, I know."

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door, Sarah and Olivia both turned their heads upwards and looked to their father standing in the doorway. Olivia gave Sarah a long graceful look, gripping her shoulder as she stood up slowly. "I'll be just downstairs if you need me."

They both nodded and silently Olivia closed the door and left the two alone to talk. "Hey sweetie." Al said as he walked over slowly, admiring the objects on her desk before picking one up and admiring the fine design on it. "You know, I always thought that when I was a kid, your age or younger that if I ever grew up and had kids, I'd be the best damn dad in this whole world. I'd give my kids….Everything their heart desired; I'd be rich with a powerful job and a loving husband." He moved slowly, putting the object back where he'd found it and to her side, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I guess I failed in that respect huh?"

"Dad…" She tried, sighing before continuing. "It's not that, you're a great father, a great husband to mom and a really great guy. I just want you to trust me, to let me do my own thing and see where I end up."

"I do trust you sweetie, it's everyone else I don't trust." Al touched her hand and she pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest and standing up. "See! You won't let me do anything, I'm not a kid anymore dad, I'm my own person with my own ideas and dreams and all the while I feel like…Like you're the one trying to live them not me."

"I don't think I've been that controlling Sarah…I'm just…" She cut him off.

"Dad! You made me dress up in a silly red jacket and red shirt, I didn't even have time to change my skirt before I was rushed down for the family photo we had put on our Christmas cards!"

"I rather liked that photo…"

Sarah was trying to be angry, but her father's face was impossible to be angry at. He was pulling his silly smile look that always made her smile through the bullying days of high school. "Daaaaaaad!" She wined "I'm trying to be angry!"

He laughed a little standing up next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Someday sweetheart, you'll understand." He kissed her forehead, and held her to him, she was his baby girl and he loved her so much, he was only afraid of something happening to her. There was a long pause and finally when he pulled away he looked to her "Just promise me you'll be back by midnight?"

Her face lit up and she jumped up and down in excitement "Oh dad I promise, I promise!" She kissed him and he handed over the only 20 dollars he had in his wallet. She kissed him again and ran out of the room, followed by Al after a moment or two, they were his kids, and he guessed maybe he was just a big softie at heart.


	3. Hidden Agenda

**Because You're A Hero**

* * *

_"Admiral are you sure this is what you wanna do?"_

_"For five years I've been watching Sam Beckett risk his life for total strangers…Think about it."_

"Admiral Calavicci?" The woman nurse next to him pulled him out of his trance, Al stood swiftly and nodded. "The doctor is ready for you now." He again nodded and looked to Beth, she took his offered hand and walked the short distance with him, into the Doctor's medical room and closed the door behind them.

"Please sit Admiral, Mrs Calavicci." He offered them the seat on the opposing side of his desk. For a moment whilst they sat he looked through the report on his desk, held up x-rays to the light and then shuffled them together before looking up at the two.

"As you know we've preformed a variety of medical tests, CT scan's and MRI scan's and I have to say Admiral your in great shape." Al looked to Beth slowly, he'd been gripping her hand tightly and she his, they started to release their hands gently, now that the pressure was off.

"So what are you saying Doctor? Is there anything wrong with my husband?" Beth couldn't hold back. The doctor shook his head and smiled "Absolutely fine for a man of his age, height and build. I'd say he could do with laying off the Cigar's and eating a little more healthily but apart from that there is no sign of any brain damage or tissue damage. He's as fit as he should be."

"Then why is he having these reoccurring dreams? These waking nightmares?" Al looked from her to the doctor, it was almost as if he wasn't here, he didn't like the feeling but then if he'd been here alone, Al would have said thanks and left by now, Beth on the other hand wanted answers.

"Mrs Calavicci, I believe from what I've read, that your husband was a POW in Vietnam is that correct?" She nodded and they both continued to listen. "Sometimes people can push deep dark thoughts of unpleasant experiences in their lives away; they bury them so to speak. Now something just recently, without Mister Calavicci realising may have subconsciously triggered these unpleasant feelings to resurface. I'm not a psychologist so I can't go into greater detail, but I believe and have seen cases like this before. The best advice and help I can give you is to see a councillor of some sort, maybe counselling support groups for POW's of Vietnam? I believe this and maybe some time to de-stress yourself, maybe a holiday alone with your wife? It would all be useful for you, I believe in time these dreams and waking nightmares will fade, it'll just require a little patience."

Beth nodded and looked to Al, "What do you think hunny?" She asked, he nodded and smiled standing up and offering his hand to the doctor. "We'll take it into consideration, thank you for your time doc." Beth stood with her husband, smiling to the doctor as the two made their way out of the room and towards the exit.

"Al…" She said, he was practically pulling her along the corridor. "Al!" She said again, more sharply pulling back but grabbing his hand. He turned to her and stared at her for a long moment. "I don't need counselling Beth."

"But how do you know?"

"I know."

"But how? Maybe you are bringing up some sort of hidden memories from the war. You went through hell Al, we both did."

"Baby, you know how when you have a feeling of déjà vu?" He asked, she stared at him before nodding slowly. "It's like that, it's like I'm supposed to know this guy, to have spent time with this guy, serious time. I don't ever remember meeting him yet…Yet he's a part of my memory like you or Mary Jane or Olivia or anyone who's close to me."

"Al…" She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her gently to his chest, wrapping his arms about her and swaying slowly. "I love you hunny, I don't want you to fall apart on me or the kids, we need you."

"I need you to baby." He replied, kissing the top of her head. "Let's go home…" He spoke softly, keeping his arm around her and holding her to him gently, he just wanted to be with his wife.

As they walked down the hall, Al stopped and let the rushing doctors pass through the hall with a medical emergency. The hall was quite busy and as they waited for people to pass Al observed others passing around him. A man walked past them at the end of the hall, he was looking at Al, his face was incredibly familiar and Al had to catch up with him, to talk to him, but as Al started to move the face that had also spotted him began to move away, there was a small pursuit outside and around a corner, but the figure was gone, vanished into thin air.

Beth had a time keeping up with Al; he was much quicker on his feet than her. "Al!" She called out as she arrived by his side rather breathless. "What's wrong?" She asked worried and looking out around them, trying to find what he was looking for.

He was as breathless as she was and he couldn't see whoever it was that they'd been looking for. "Nothing…I…I just thought I saw someone I knew…Back from the army days you know?" He tried to cover it with a short tale, but she knew him better than that. "Al…" He sighed, turning to her. "It's okay, really…"

"Please Al…Let's find more help, try these support groups, what harm can it do?" She pleaded with him, but he shook his head "I don't need them Beth please…Please hunny trust me." He held her hands now tightly in his and managed to swoon her over to his side of thinking, temporarily, but he was damn sure he was gonna get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Later that night and laying in bed next to his wife Al began to drift away, he wasn't quite asleep, but yet he wasn't quite awake. He knew it was coming; something else was filling his mind…

_"I…I think you'll be happy to know that everything worked out just fine…" Al said to Sam, watching him as he smiled softly, Al hated it when they disagreed. Sam's hands were on his hips and he was smiling, turning back towards the door he spoke. "I already know that…" He replied in a gentle tone._

_"Yeah?" Al asked, not sure he'd heard._

_"Yeah…She's going home…She's going home." He smiled the brightest smile Al had ever seen and suddenly his heart was filled with incredible pride. He watched Sam for a long moment wishing he could touch him, turn him to face him and bring him into a long embrace…Just once. The man suddenly filled with blue energy and disappeared._

Al's eyes opened slowly and he was back in his bed next to Beth. This time the dream hadn't been frightening more like emotional pain, here was this guy who Al had never even met and yet he felt like his brother, his companion, his buddy. "Who are you?" Al asked aloud, Beth began to stir and he didn't want to wake her. Rolling to his side next to her he put his hand on her upper arm and brushed back her hair to kiss her cheek. "Shh go back to sleep baby." He whispered gently, comforting her for a long moment before slowly slipping his legs out from under the covers.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a long moment, rubbing his eyes and face with the palms of his hands. He wanted it all to go away; all he ever wanted was for a nice peaceful life with Beth, now it was turning into the Adams Family.

He stood up, picking up his dressing gown from the chest at the end of the bed, putting it on he kissed his beautiful wife once more before leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind him. Before he went for the stairs he carefully checked on all of his sleeping children, Olivia was curled up in bed with Amy-Lou, Joshua had the single bed off to the side. They were all curled up sleeping peacefully.

Sarah was laying crossways on the bed, so Al straightened her out before heading for Mary-Jane's room and tucking her arms in, lastly was Kristen and she was perfectly aligned, still covered up all snuggled and warm. Finally he descended the stairs, rounding the corner and heading down the hall into the kitchen. One of his cigars was laying half smoked on the table in the ashtray and he didn't waste any time re-lighting it and taking a long drag.

Making his way out onto the patio he shuddered slightly at the fresh crisp air, looking around the back yard, finally sitting down on the porch swing he looked up at the stars. He starred at them for quite some time, remembering how he and the kids had spent camping times under the stars.

Stubbing out the cigar on the floor he got up, deciding it was time to face his dreams once more and get some sleep. He was just heading for the door when a rustle in the bushes behind him caught his attention. He felt fear but more like wonder, he turned and looked to the bushes almost swallowing his breath at what he saw.

A man in a dark long black jacket stood there, he began to back away slowly. "Who the hell are you?" Al called out, moving towards him. The man refused to answer and continued to back off, Al wondered if maybe this man was the same he'd seen in the hospital earlier. This time he wasn't going to get away. Al quickly dropped the cigar butt and ran inside opening up the utility cupboard and reaching to the back of the very top shelf, pulling out his 9mm Calibre handgun, he loaded it quickly with bullets before turning and grabbing a flashlight and dashing back out, the man had disappeared into the bushes and forest beyond, but Al was determined now more than ever.

He ran as hard and as fast as his legs would take him, the pursuit was on, Al wasn't just doing this for him, he was doing it to protect his family, whoever this guy was he'd been following him around for a while, long enough to know where they were going and where he lived. He didn't want this to progress any further and whoever it was he wanted to have it out now before his family got caught in the crossfire.

The man was fast, but Al was quick and clever he knew all the short cuts and even managed to fire off a couple of warning shots across his shoulder. But the guy wasn't stopping, not for anything; almost as if his life was over if he got caught. Their breaths were heavy in the air and each was matched for panting, finally Al caught the distance between them with enough of a clearing in the trees to shout him. "Okay punk, stop right there otherwise you're dead on your feet!" Al shouted, hard and loud and both men came to a complete stop.

The tree's were high above them, but partly let the moon shine through the leaves. He was standing in the shadowy part, the light from the flashlight was flickering finally it let out and both men stood in partial darkness with nothing but heavy breathing to identify their locations.

"Who…Who are you?" Al asked, unable to complete the sentence in one go. The man failed to respond so Al began to circle him, growing closer with every turn. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Al again barked at him, this time getting more frustrated with the silence.

"You wouldn't understand." The man said his voice low and definitely young. "Try me!" Was Al's response, he'd believe anything with his frame of mind right now. The man had a black hood on, partially hiding his facial features. "Step back into the light and get rid of the hood." The man refused to comply and he again pressured him, forcing him to do what he asked by growing closer with the gun.

Finally the man complied, his shaking hands coming slowly up to his head; stepping slowly backwards into the moonlight he revealed his face. Al stared at him for a long moment; the face seemed so familiar, so…right. But still Al didn't know the man. "What's your name?"

The man paused for a long moment, answering his question with a question. "Who do you think I am?"

"If I knew that, punk, I wouldn't be asking would I?" Al moved the final distance between them and rested the end of the gun against the mans chest. "I suggest you start giving me some answers kid, or I'm going to be loosing some bullets."

The man stared into Al's eyes, but although Al stared back he couldn't place the connection. "I don't know you do I?" He asked, the man shook his head slowly. "Not to a degree Admiral Calavicci."

"How do you know me?" Al pressed. The man refused to answer. "That's not important right now, but I can tell you I've been sent here to bring you back."

"Back where?"

"Back to the project."

"What project? Are you FBI?"

"No, I'm a lone ranger." Al smirked "Very funny kid." This was getting them nowhere and Al still wanted answers, he pressed the gun harder into the man's chest. "What the hell kind of project?"

"You'll have all the answers you need upon arrival Admiral."

"Arrival where?"

"New Mexico."

"New Mexico? Ha! Kid your way out of your limit here." Al laughed; there was no way he was going to New Mexico now or any time in the immediate future. "If you want to find out who I am, why I'm here and why you've been having those crazy dreams…You'll come with me to New Mexico."

"How did you know about…"

"The dreams?" He smirked; Al started to lower the weapon just staring at him. "I guess you'll have to come with me to find out."

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with you until you give me some god damn answers kid!" Al suddenly burst out, firing a round up in the air before punching him square across the jaw and kneeling on his chest when he fell to the ground.

"Do it!" The kid cried out, his jaw swelling already from the force of the punch. "Kill me now and put me out my misery!"

"You don't know what misery is!" Al glared at him, getting real close and whispering. "Yet." Al had, had the lead in this game so far, but he'd underestimated the kid by a mile. Suddenly and out of nowhere, the kid swung for him, catching him the ribs with a hard lashing punch, it ached like hell and Al couldn't grip the gun any longer, he rolled to the side and off the kid, his dressing gown being strewn with leaves sticking to it.

The kid didn't waste any time in picking up the gun and holding it now to the mans head. "I'm not a killer Admiral, I won't hurt you. Please come with me to New Mexico, meet me at the San Diego airport at 0800 tomorrow morning. If your not there, then…Then Sam will have lost all hope of ever getting home."

"Sam?" Al whispered, he'd been winded pretty badly.

"You'll find out."

The man tossed the gun down onto the ground away from Al, Al didn't have any intention of getting up right at this moment; he held onto his breath and breathed out steadily and slowly for long moments. The man had disappeared into the night, gone as quickly as he'd arrived, Al had no chance of catching him up now, and especially not when he'd had the living daylights knocked out of him.

In the distance he could hear his name being called, the sounds of police sirens in the air and his children and wife drawing ever closer, pretty soon he'd be with them and getting back to the comfort of his home and family, where he could protect them if this guy were to re-appear.


	4. Making The Journey

**Because You're A Hero**

* * *

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble officer…"

"No trouble mam, anything for a respected Naval Admiral like Admiral Calavicci." Beth nodded and saw the officer to the door. When he was gone and the car had left the drive way, she ushered the kids and her grandchildren to bed and waited till they were definitely out of ear shot before she returned to the living room where Al was sat nursing an ice pack to his rib cage.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell really happened out there?" Beth was mad and that was never a good sign, Al thought as he rested his head back against the sofa. Beth came around to view him from the front and crossed her arms heavily over her chest. Al never spoke; he was too confused and too…worried about what she might think if he did.

"You'll put me in a nut house." Al spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. Beth picked up on this clearly and laughed. "If you tell me you saw lights in the sky and were experimented on by aliens then I might just consider it!"

"Ha! If only…" Al exclaimed, moaning slightly as another shooting pain caught his rib cage. "So what the hell were you thinking running off into the woods in the middle of the night, blasting off your gun and scaring all of us half to death?!"

Al looked to her slowly, she was worried and confused and especially after everything that he'd been saying out of the blue just recently, it was uncalled for, but what had happened out there wasn't. Al didn't want to tell her, but then if he didn't their relationship would be based on him lying every time he was afraid she wouldn't believe him.

"I saw a man…" He started, sitting up straight, still clutching the soothing ice pack at his rib cage. "He was watching me as I went to have a cigar out on the patio." She sat down slowly on the coffee table directly in front of him, taking his hand she held it gently and listened as he spoke.

"I felt like I knew him, like…I was supposed to know him, I didn't know why he was watching me or us but I had to find out. I wasn't going to go running after a man I knew nothing about without some form of protection so I grabbed my gun and the flashlight and took off after him. We had a short chase thing and when I caught up to him…" He paused, looking at Beth and into her loving eyes for a long moment.

"What happened Al?" She asked gently.

"I asked him a few questions but he wouldn't give me a straight answer, he said I needed to go with him to…New Mexico and that I'd get all the answers that I needed."

"All the answers to what?" She asked, completely lost in what he was saying.

"The answers about Sam…And the dreams." Beth sighed heavily, letting go of Al's hand and standing up. "Please tell me you're not going to believe this whacko?" She asked, he watched her, worried he'd ruined their relationship, or in some way destroyed what faith she had in him. He didn't know what to do, what to say, whether to believe this guy or not, the nozzle had appeared out of nowhere, could have got this kind of information from anyone and was now expecting him to be at the airport in the morning to go with him to New Mexico.

"I don't know Beth…He…He's the only one who…Who wants to give me the answers to these nightmares…" She cut him off. "Doctors can do that too you know Al." She had a hint of spite in her voice and it was stinging his heart like wild fire. "Please Beth don't be mad hunny…" He placed the ice pack down and walked gingerly over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck softly as they both gazed out the window.

"This guy could be any kind of nut case, what if he takes you to some warehouse somewhere and kills you or even worse torture you…Al I couldn't live with that…I couldn't live without you by my side, I thought I'd lost you once…Please don't make me go through that again…" She turned in his arms to face him, looking into his eyes with as much love as he was looking into hers.

"I'm not going to leave you baby…" He started but she cut him off again before he could finish. "So you're not going to New Mexico?" She gazed at him her heart aching and yearning for him like crazy, all she wanted was their love to be as strong as it was and to get Al the proper medical help. She didn't want him running off to New Mexico never to be seen again.

He stared back at her, matching her love and honesty, he wanted to say no…He begged his heart to feel different, his mind to give up on all the wonder and what ifs, but he couldn't. For the first time in the last few months he'd been given a solid…Well sort of solid lead on this Sam guy and now he just couldn't turn his back on burying whatever it was that was haunting him. "Beth, I love you baby, more than I love anything else in this whole world. But…"

"Stop." She whispered, pulling away from him, she took a few steps back and made her way to the hall where the stairs were, turning back again slowly she looked at him. "If you love me, you'll not get on that plane tomorrow." She stared at him, his heart was breaking, he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, nor that he'd ever do something like this. "And what if I do?"

"Don't bother coming back." The words went through him like hot flaming arrows, piercing every last part of his tortured body, it was almost as if she'd told him she wanted a divorce, could it be worse? He was risking everything he loved in this whole world on a whim. Could he really be this stupid? They stared at each other across the distance for a long moment, the time felt like an eternity to each of them, she wanted to cry and he wanted to take her in his arms.

She turned and took off up the stairs, the tears filling her eyes as she did, he heard the door slam shut and yet his eyes were still locked on where she'd been stood moments before hand. He wanted to go off after her but feared it'd do more harm than good. She was so precious to him, was this worth his marriage? What would she think of him come morning and find that he'd gone? He didn't have the answers, he wasn't sure he ever would. Sitting down once again on the sofa, he nursed his aching ribs with an ice pack once again, staring off into the night until he finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Beth woke early; she'd heard movement and wondered if it was Al coming back to their bed, to tell her that he was sorry and that their life together was worth more than just a whim from some strange man who'd passed them in the night. She cried most of the night, finally drifting off around 3am and waking up now at 7:30am.

As her eyes peeled open she saw the man she promised to love honour and cherish for always….Packing clothes into a duffle bag. She couldn't bare to fight with him again, last night was painful enough…Maybe she was being cruel and wrong in her thinking, maybe this would be what he needed, to get the answers that he wanted, but why from a stranger? Why could he just pack up and go just like that? This wasn't the answer.

"Al…" She spoke gently as she sat up and watched him shove clothes into the duffle bag like there was no tomorrow. He paused momentarily, her voice sending shivers of worry down his spine, what was he going to say next, what was SHE going to say next? Would this be the end?

"Yeah…" He asked, turning towards her slowly. She held her arms out to him and he ran into them, cradling her into his chest and holding her there for all eternity…If he could that is. She replied with as much love as she could, her heart ached so badly, their fights were never huge but always so incredibly painful and rare.

"I'm coming with you…." She whispered gently, he pulled back slowly looking into her eyes. "Beth…" He didn't want her to take that risk, to follow him into the unknown. "Please Al… I couldn't bear not being with you, no matter what the cost." His eyes immediately filled up, they were both crying into each others shoulder, though Al was still a manly man, and managed to stop himself enough to cradle his wife and praise the lord for her existence in his life.

"Okay, okay." He spoke gently, knowing things would be okay here, Olivia would be in charge and there were no major events that they'd miss whilst they were gone. "I'll pack; you go down and get some breakfast okay hunny?" She spoke, he nodded and pretty soon they were setting off on their way.

In less than half an hour, Beth and Al were dressed, packed and driving to the airport where they'd meet said mystery man. Al told Beth more or less everything that had been said last night between him and the mystery man, Al told her about his feelings, about how the man seemed so familiar, how everything just seemed to fit into place.

When they arrived at the airport, they placed their belongings on the side walk and waited around the nearest terminal they could. They weren't sure where they were going, what they were doing, but according to a flight plan he'd seen on the signs inside the airport, a plane was due to leave here at 10:00am for New Mexico.

They waited and waited and waited and still no sign of said mystery man, Al was beginning to wonder if he had been the pit of someone's joke, he felt foolish hanging around like an idiot and was about to turn to Beth when he saw him, the feeling he had last night of knowing and wonder and fear all came flooding back into his heart and soul. The man walked with his own duffle bag straight through the crowd until he was at Al's side.

"Who said she could come?" He asked, Al glared at him "I'm here, so is she, if she doesn't go I don't go, what's it gonna be kid?" The guy stared back into his eyes, they were piercing and familiar. He hung around for a moment, pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Okay…" He spoke as the smoke filtered from his lips filling the air around them. "But if either one of you think of breathing a word of what you see to anyone I'll shoot you dead where you stand…Capiche Admiral?"

He hadn't used that word for a while now and things were getting stranger every minute that he spent with this man. He wanted to get him down on the ground and force the information out without flying half way across the U.S to do it. But their last confrontation was still aching on his rib cage.

They spoke for a few moments more before they all made their way inside and booked seats on the flight, thankfully it was a quiet time of the year and they all managed to get seated next to each other. Though they'd only be in flight for around two hours so it wouldn't make a hell of a difference.

Once the plane was in the air and everything was settled, Al sat back into the chair and looked to the man beside him. He had his eyes closed and his head was lent back against the chair cushion. Al wondered why the man seemed so familiar, why was it that he could reach out and look into this man's eyes, know so much about him yet…Yet he didn't know anything.

_"No, no see I'm a medical doctor I found that much out…"_

_"You hold six doctrines Sam, medicine is just one of them, your special gift was Quantum Physics, Time magazine even called you the next Einstein. The truth is, if there's one guy who can figure out how to bring you back…It's you."_

_"…And I can't even remember my name…"_

_"….It's Beckett…Sam Beckett…"_

"Al, hunny…" Beth touched his arm and once again he was pulled from his dream like state to look at the lovely woman who he had fallen in love with over and over again. "Yeah?" He asked gently reaching up to stroke her cheek lightly.

"The planes landed, we should go now." He hadn't even realized he'd been daydreaming for that long. The mystery man next to him was staring at him, as if he'd just lived that memory with him, Al wanted to press the issue but they really did need to get off the plane. So this would have to wait for now….


	5. Arrival

**Because You're A Hero**

* * *

Outside a car was waiting and ready, it was parked up in a special garage of course; that kept cars safe whilst people went off on their holidays or business trips. This guy obviously had it all planned out, and Al was getting more and more nervous by the minute, he didn't want anything to happen to Beth, sod him, he only cared about her at this moment. If this nozzle tried anything, Al had packed his gun safely away in his duffle bag with the bullets.

They walked through customs with no trouble, passing straight out into the quiet airport that was New Mexico. There were people but it was only 10:00am not exactly you're run of the mill busy streak. Al had been lost in his dream world now for a while; the plane journey had passed so quickly that he was afraid of reaching a point where he'd not remember a thing.

The last thing he wanted to do was forget that Beth was here with him, and certainly being shoved into a speeding car would have been a sign. But they weren't and when they arrived at the garage the car was parked up like any normal car, well that was until he drove it out to let them in. It was an odd shape and a weird design, the inside was all computerised – as most cars were, but this looked more official.

Beth took both bags and handed them to the man she'd not said a word to yet since they'd met back in San Diego. He tossed them into the boot, Beth climbed in the back and Al moved the seat back, climbing into the front. Within moments they were away, this guy clearly had no care for other road users; he drove straight out in front of cars and sped off into the city at high speed.

"So where are my answers?" Al said, gripping the door slightly as the man continued to recklessly drive through town. "You'll get them Admiral…Have a little patience." He said, swinging the wheel around and turning the corner into another street.

"Do you have to drive so stupidly?" Beth cursed from the back seat; she was belted in yet still flying about like a rag doll. "I'm not a flaming hot dog you know!"

The man checked her in his rear view mirror, easing his foot off the peddle he apologised, though it was barely audible. Beth never responded just leaned forward and placed her hand on Al's shoulder. "Are you okay now hunny?"

He nodded gently and smiled back at her, she put up with a hell of a lot from him, more than even he realized he was sure. The man took a glance back at her, then Al; then his eyes were glued back to the road. "If you want something to eat then you best tell me now, it's a long drive out to PQL."

"PQL?" Beth asked, curious as to what he meant. Before he had a chance to answer her though Al spoke up and filled in the gap as if it was common knowledge. "Project Quantum Leap." Beth looked at him and so did the man.

"How did you know?" He queried, Al pulled his hand up to his head, rubbing his temple slightly and resting his head back to gaze out the window. "I don't know…." He paused for a long moment and the car fell silent. "You seem surprised though…" He added quietly. The man laughed under his breath, staring still at the road. "Not really Mister Calavicci, nothing surprises me much anymore."

"Let me guess, you come from a broken home where your parents beat you and you never felt loved?" Al sarcastically put his words together, fed up of being treated like an experiment. The man took his time, was going to respond harshly then stopped himself. "You wouldn't understand."

"Shows how little you know about me then doesn't it." Al quipped in, Beth was rooting him on in her mind, she'd rather not be here at all but because she was and there wasn't any going back…She'd make do.

"So do you have a name mister or shall I just give you one?" Beth kicked in; she hadn't even been introduced to the man yet. He smiled at her through the rear view mirror, not answering straight the way but pulling into a gas station. "We need supplies."

"What for?" Beth and Al said in unison. He again chuckled, turning off the engine and taking out the key. "I suggest you pick up some food supplies, water and first aid kits just in case…You never can be too sure." He opened the door and stepped out. Beth and Al took a look at each other, before stepping too out of the car too. "Give me a good solid reason not to leave you right now and head back to San Diego…I've had enough of this mystery kid I want some kind of god damn answer right now!"

"If I told you Al, you wouldn't believe me. I would say trust me but that may be stretching the boundaries a bit too far. All I can tell you right now is what you already know. You'll have your answers…As soon as we get to PQL."

"I've come this god damn far on your pathetic knowledge kid; do you know who I am? What rank I am? What connections I have? I could have you locked in a jail cell for everything you've done so far, quicker than you can say lemon meringue!"

"If I recall Admiral I don't believe I've held you against your will? You've come with me willingly and without force. What can you do me for? Speeding?" He had a point and Al hated to admit it, the other night had been resolved without consequence and nothing he'd done today was even remotely suggest as being dangerous…Well apart from the driving to which Beth had sorted out.

Al sighed heavily, exhausted from little sleep the night before, an aching rib cage and a tired memory. "Fair enough. But if I don't get some answers soon you can forget the lot of it, do you hear me?" He nodded and continued on across the way into the shop. Beth turned to Al going to embrace him and be next to him. She was just as tired as he was, if not more. Sick with worrying about her husband, about what was going to happen and what they were going to find.

"Al…Is this really worth it?" She questioned again. He looked at her beautiful face, brushing her gorgeous brown hair from out of her eyes. Touching her cheek gently with his fingers he smoothed the skin, cherishing every single moment he had with her. "I love you Beth Calavicci." He whispered. She embraced him even tighter, rubbing his back soothingly with her hands. "I love you too Al, with all of my heart and soul."

She gingerly let go of him, afraid if she did so that he might disappear. They walked hand in hand into the shop, gathering quite a bit of supplies as did the mystery man. They were bagged in paper bags and after they'd paid they headed back to the car, dumping the things in the trunk they again piled into the car and took the road that led straight out into the desert.

"The desert? We're going out into the desert?" Beth started to panic a little, she reached for Al's shoulder, and he looked to the man. "Well it wouldn't be top secret if it was in the middle of town now would it?" He replied to their glares.

Beth kept her eyes on him for a long moment before continuing. "You never answered my question."

"Which one of the thousands was it mam?"

"The names Beth and what's yours?" This kept him silent for a long moment. To the point Beth thought he wasn't going to answer her. Al looked to him too, edging him closer. "Come on, we're gonna find out sooner or later…" He wafted his hand out to indicate the journey and the road.

"My name's Tom…"

"Tom what?" Al asked, the name rang true for some reason.

"Just plain old Tom." He smiled, looking out from his position in the driver's seat. Beth and Al again eyed each other before looking out into the road, they couldn't force him to spill his guts if he didn't want to, but he'd definitely work on it when they got to this place they were being driven to.

"Well…It's not a pleasure to meet you plain old Tom." Beth folded her arms across her chest and looked out of the window from the passenger side. The desert certainly was beautiful, but extremely hot. "Don't these cars have air conditioning?" Beth quipped in, she wasn't normally this rude, but this guy had given her no reason to find courtesy.

He flipped on the air con and never said a word; he did however loose himself in the country driving, as all of them did. Beth started to dose off after a couple of hours and Al was already in a complete world of his own….

_"Excuse me mister chairman but if you kill this project, you will end one of the greatest adventures mankind has ever undertaken. And more important…You will leave a brave man back there alone…"_

_"He's not alone Admiral…He has God."_

Al slowly began to drift back into reality, his eyes opened and he looked out into the desert, they'd been driving for quite some time now and the sun was slowly starting to set way in the distance. They had stopped only once for half an hours break…Al had offered to drive but Tom (said mystery man) refused, much to Al's disappointment. He looked back and checked Beth, she was well away, slowly he turned his head and looked at Tom, he was staring straight ahead and the car was in cruise control. "How long till we arrive?"

"Not long now, just over that ridge there and past the mountain to the left. Tom was slightly worried about something Al could see it in his facial expressions. "What's on your mind…Tom." Al quipped, saying his name with a hint of disdain in his voice.

Tom snapped out of his daydream and looked to Al, his eyes were conveying something Al didn't understand, not even sure that he wanted to. Al left it well enough alone, they were gazing at each other for a long moment when Al turned his head back toward the road he finally took the first glimpse of what he could only call…A building.

"This is it?" He asked, watching as the building grew larger and larger in scale as they got closer and closer to their destination. "This isn't just any place Admiral…This is PQL headquarters."

"Am I supposed to fall my knees in honour?" Al scoffed, really not impressed. Tom reached out and tapped a few keys on the computer console. "Gooshie this is Tom do you copy, over?" Tom sounded like a military man, like he'd been in the army. Al noted this but kept it to himself; Beth began to stir and sat up, touching Al's shoulder. "Hey sleepy head." He said gently, kissing the palm of her hand. She smiled lovingly at him and whispered "So I wasn't dreaming then?" He laughed and shook his head gently.

"Gooshie this is Tom, do you copy, over?" He repeated but there was nothing but interference. "Damn." Tom cursed, flooring the accelerator and causing the two guests (Al and Beth) to fall back into their seat, breaking their connection. "Hey!" Al cursed; Tom ignored him and continued to power the car forward as fast as it would go. "T..om, do you…py…o…ver" The voice was crackling with interference still and it was hard to make out a word the other man was saying.

Al found little comfort in this, or the fact that they weren't going to be alone with Tom. Other people would be there he figured that much out, a big building like this needed other people to run it surely.

"Gooshie what's going on?" Tom asked, forgetting the formality. The man responded but it was way too harsh to understand and as they grew closer, they all recognised the tell tale signs of a recent fire. Thankful it was out but still smouldering as they pulled up to the gates…The broken gates that were lying on the ground. Tom slowed as he too rolled over them, pulling up and parking the car in one of the nearest bays to the entrance.

Al and Beth observed their surroundings, curious as to what the hell was going on. Stepping out the car Tom slipped on some kind of white headset and looked to Al and Beth. "We'll get your things later…Follow me and stay silent!" He spoke, going to Al's side of the car after the two had got out, he opened the glove compartment and took out a heavy duty weapon, making sure it was loaded and cocking it back into position. Beth gripped Al's hand tightly, scared out of her wits she stuck close to him and him to her as they followed Tom to the entrance and finally inside the PQL headquarters.


	6. Familiar Faces

**Because You're A Hero**

* * *

Beth gripped Al's hand tightly, worried about what was going to happen, what they were going to find when they entered the big complex type building. Tom was leading the way in, they entered a small room with what looked like a security reception, but there was no guard, no filing system…Nothing really. The computerised screens appeared to Al to be damaged, as if they were once in use but now they'd been shut down.

He wanted to speak up, but Tom had stopped abruptly at the corner leading along a couple more offices and at the very end was a lift. Tom had examined the corridor, wondering if maybe it was worth the risk. He turned to Al, speaking softly "I'll go first; I'll signal you to follow when it's safe."

"Safe?" Beth asked sharply but quietly. "Al what the hell's going on?" Al followed his worrying look back to Beth, gripping her hand tighter. He wasn't too sure about what was going on right now, but he didn't want to endanger her life anymore and decided the best way would be if they just followed orders and kept quiet. He might be an admiral but he wasn't all for having his head blown off by some maniac, he knew as much about the people here as his next door neighbour back in San Diego did…Nothing.

Tom began to walk slowly, moving inch by inch, getting closer to the doors. As he drew closer to the first door, he suddenly turned and kicked open the door, holstering his weapon from his pocket and spin kicking the door behind him open. He fired off a couple of rounds into this door and there was a small thud, Beth gasped, almost breaking Al's hand with the force of her grip.

He hated putting her in this situation and it was right about now that he was wishing that he'd never agreed for her to come with him on this journey. But the truth was he needed her there more than what he'd admit to. He was and had been wrong to try and push her away, but god he loved her with all of his heart.

He wasn't comfortable with what he'd just heard, Tom had shot someone where they stood, he wasn't sure who but as Tom finished checking the other doors, Al let go of Beth's hand and walked towards the door where he'd fired off the round. As he approached the fresh smell of new blood was filling the air, being a POW he'd found that he could smell blood in this form, spilling out onto concrete or wood, there was a certain drift that just etched in his mind.

Slowly he turned into the doorway and looked at him, the man face down in a pool of his own blood, right now Al considered calling the police but…But would that do him any good? Beth watched from round the corner still, Al moving further into the room and finally he disappeared from sight, she wanted to cry out but was too caught by fear to do so.

Al moved into the room, looking down at the body when all of sudden one his waking nightmares caught up with him and he began to day dream again…

_"God don't do this…I swore I would never have anything to do with you again but you CAN'T do this, he's done to much, he's helped too many people, you can't…Take him like this…"_

_"...Where am I…"_

_"…..Thanks."_

"Al…" Tom was stood behind him in the doorway and as Al began to filter from the waking nightmare that had been cut short, he stared at the still body on the ground. Leaning down he searched for a pulse but found none. "Why did you kill him and who is he?" Al said slowly. Tom didn't answer, there was a long pause before Al spun around and with all of his mite, grabbed Tom's collar and threw him and himself into the wall. Al had him pinned, but Tom still had the gun, a swift knee to the rib cage sent him aching and he dropped the gun, this time Tom was feeling the pang of a bruised rib cage and the wind knocked out of him.

"Give me some god damn answers Tom or I'm gonna blow you away!" Al was furious, almost as if the dream had begged him to get real. The dream wasn't a particularly nice dream and had left Al feeling some unwanted emotions regarding his childhood and Sam. Tom flexed to get free but Al had him hook line and sinker.

"Their…Pilfers…Homeless criminals and pilfers who come here trying to steal things to sell for drug money…" Tom could barely get above a whisper. "This is private property and the cops know about it, they've had to deal with them before…" His breath was going faint, Al was still holding tight. "We've been given permission to keep them off the property after we bribed a few cops to letting the details of their death…slip." Al was astonished that such activity was happening on such a big complex, but he had a point about this being private property…This place looked too big to be owned by one person…Too official and right in the wrong place of the desert to simply be ignored by a panel of judges or even the government.

Al sighed, letting go of him, not impressed that the cops were taking bribes, but could imagine that it wouldn't be that hard since if every time they had a single pilfer they'd have a full days drive there and back just to arrest him. It'd take up too much police time and though it was completely unethical and no doubt against the law…If Al failed to report this immediately he could be caught up in it…As well as Beth and they too could face prison sentences…Or worse. He shuddered to think and decided that if it had been going on for a while, everything was obviously working…He'd leave it for now.

Tom had this short time to catch his breath and rub his aching bruise. Though that was little comfort…He watched Al for a moment before bending down to pick up his gun. "Shall we continue Admiral?" He said, belated but spoken as he walked out the door. Al followed gingerly, unsure of what to expect next. Al called to Beth and she came, worried about the commotion she'd heard. She hadn't dared move and Al took her shaking hand once again in his as he followed Tom down the hall and finally to the lift. Tom pushed the button and a few grinding noises later the lift sprang into action.

"Isn't there any stairs?" Beth wasn't too sure about getting in a rusty old lift. Tom shook his head. "No, she may be a bit rusty but she still works…" He patted the metal plate next to the lift and smiled slightly. Beth didn't respond but held on to her belief that the last person who'd read her fortune said nothing about dying in an elevator accident. Al felt much the same, but then confined spaces really didn't bother him, he'd spent a lot of time in small spaces whilst as a POW in Vietnam.

Though, he thought; that was rather ironic seeing as it normally would make people more afraid of small enclosed spaces…He figured maybe he was just odd. That's what Trudy would have said anyway. The lift suddenly appeared and one door opened to let the three in, they all stepped inside and after a few jigs and jags they were going down…And down…And down…And down. Would it ever end? Would they open the doors straight to hell…? "Reminds me of that song…Stairway to heaven" Beth commented continuing after a moment…

_"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold and she's buying a stairway to heaven. When she gets there she knows if those stores are all closed with a word she can get what she came for…And she's buying a lift…To Hell."_ She obviously changed the ending to fit the moment and when she did for the first time in months both men let out a small laugh. You see, that was Beth's beauty, she could make even the deepest darkest pits of hell look like sunshine and bloom.

Al leaned forward and brought her to his chest, they cuddled gently and he kissed her forehead softly as the lift went down. Tom concentrated on the task at hand, but now slightly more relaxed; he looked to Al and Beth feeling the click inside of him. He missed his wife terribly. The lift slowed and eventually the one door again slowly opened, Tom again was the first out, securing the long corridor before Beth and Al joined him. This went on and on for what seemed like an eternity until they reached a big door. It almost looked like a roller door but the metallic design was different.

Both Beth and Al had noticed there was barely any lighting, the rooms and the place (to what they had seen so far) looked mostly abandoned, what happened here? More importantly what was that soft humming and where was it coming from? Could he hear voices or was he having a waking dream once again?

No time for that, Tom ushered them into the corner on the opposite side of the door; he was nearest the control panel. Softly he spoke "Their could be more pilfers beyond this door…They may have my friends trapped or held at gun point. Be prepared…Do you have a gun Admiral?"

"In the car…" He whispered back, Tom nodded "There's no time to go back, and I don't want to risk it. Pull the panel off the wall behind you." Slowly Al turned and quietly as he could he pulled the panel from the wall and there sat a smallish Calibre gun. It was ready loaded and even cocked back. "Temporary" Tom instructed and though Al had no intention of using it today he still kept it with them to protect Beth more than anything.

"I'll go in first, Beth you stay here and Admiral you come in after me." They all nodded and on the count of three Tom slammed his hand against the door panel and slowly it lifted up off the ground getting half way up before stopping, there was some smoke about but more important was getting in and finding his friends. Tom dashed under the door and looked around… "Gooshie?" He asked curiously. Gooshie was stood in the corner of the room and working at a computer console. There didn't look to have been much disturbance. Others were filtering about, Tina, Gooshie's wife was sat on a chair in the corner filing her nails with her flashing earrings and file like usual. Coming down the adjacent corridor to Tom was Verbena Beeks with Sammy Jo and Katie in tow.

The others would be scatted throughout the complex, but he was glad that – at the very least – The main people he needed to be here were here. Gooshie immediately stopped what he was doing when his name was called, to be honest he felt like he could do with the break. "Major!" Gooshie called out. "You made it back in one piece then?"

"Have you not got the security clearance up and running yet? The pilfers are starting to come back more often."

"Not yet Major, I'm having a little trouble interfacing with Ziggy's matrix she's got such an e..." He cut himself short as two people appeared from under the doorway. Tom had been so lost in the moment that he had almost forgotten them. When Verbena and the others arrived in the room everyone stood silent and watched the two as they came further into the room the, light clearly lighting up their faces.

Tom was the first to speak, breaking the icy tension in the room. "Everyone this is Admiral Al Calavicci and his wife Beth Calavicci." Tom moved over to Gooshie, not getting too close though "Admiral, Beth; this is Gooshie he's the head computer programmer here at PQL, over here we have Dr. Verbena Beeks she's the project's head psychiatrist. This lovely lady is Tina she's married to Gooshie and is also the medical technician for the project." He took a breath as he moved over to Katie "This is Katie Beckett…Sam's sister and finally Sammy Jo a project technician here at PQL."

He moved back to them over the other side of the room, standing in front of them he continued "We are the core workers here at PQL. If you need anything whilst you're here please don't be afraid to ask us, there should be some more people around who are working with us here but you'll meet them as you go along."

Al and Beth introduced themselves with a small nod or a hello, it wasn't a major event to them, in fact Al felt kind of stupid for worrying about what kind of weirdo's were here, they all seemed like perfectly normal helpful and friendly people…

Something had struck a cord with Al, it was the first time Tom had mentioned Sam in specific for a while and the first time he'd mentioned that this 'Sam' had any family. He wouldn't bring the subject up just yet but he'd definitely be bringing up when he got a chance to feel less out of place.

Everybody was staring at him and Beth and it made him feel incredibly…Weird. He looked around at their faces and like the dreams and Tom's face he felt like he knew them all so well. Like he'd know them for years on end, spent time getting to know them and yet he didn't know them at all…

_"So Sam is there to put this comic and his wife back together?"_

_"No not exactly, err; he's there to put this comic with this waitress so that the two of them can raise the little girl."_

_"Can he do it?"_

_"Oh sure yeah, the waitress is…Heh, she's nuts about him…I mean erm…"_

_"I know exactly what you mean…Sam couldn't do what he has to do if he remembered us…You'll tell him nothing Al. He came back to me once…He'll come back again."_

_"You're an amazing woman…"_

"Donna?" Al said when he finally came out of his dream like state, much to the worrying looks from the people around him. Tom in particular was having a hard time with Al having all these constant 'dreams.' "Err…Al, Beth why don't we get you guys settled in and then we'll all break for the evening and have some dinner…Maybe we can start answering some of your questions?"

Al breathed heavily and shook himself mentally, trying to get a grip on things, on himself in particular. Beth looked extremely exhausted and he couldn't find any way to put himself in immediate danger…These people were too friendly and for some odd reason he felt incredibly comfortable around them…Even safe.

"I'll go for that…Maybe we could rest for a while, we've had a long journey?" It might give him and Beth time to come to terms with everything that had happened so far and for them to catch up on some well deserved sleep.

"What's the time?" Tom asked as he looked over to Gooshie. "18:00 Major." He replied, "On the dot!"

"Okay well how about we meet for dinner at say 22:00?" It would have to be a late dinner, they all had things to do but it would be the perfect cut off time, plus everyone was used to finishing and eating late.

Beth and Al both agreed, with a short 'see you later' to the others, Beth and Al once again followed Tom from the main control room deeper into the complex that was PQL headquarters. Once they'd left the control room the people that remained let out a long belated breath, they'd not seen Al in such a long time and Beth was completely knew to them…They were of course aware of what was going on…If they knew Al like they thought they did this would turn out to be one hell of an evening.


	7. The Truth Revealed

**Because You're A Hero**

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating, I've had broadband provider issues with my internet. Back on track now though, look out for more chapters and thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

Though Al had imagined a very different scenario to this - what he was going through right now, he couldn't help but feel like this place was more like home to him than any place he'd ever lived in his life. The people, the walls, the smells, the lights, the air, the way it all fitted together; it was unreal. He thought more that what he was experiencing now was just a dream rather than actual 'dreams' he'd been experiencing for god knows how long now.

He kept trying to shake himself mentally, wanting to wake up from this world, from this fantasy. He was a solider, a war hero if you like. Things like this didn't happen to him, you saw things like this on the box, not in real life. With him feeling so amazed and even to a degree happy with what had happened so far, he forgot that for Beth this whole performance must be either a) terrifying b) overwhelming or c) both.

He put his arm around her shoulder as they followed on behind Tom, he led the way silently and Al kept his lovely wife as close to him as he could. He wanted her to experience some of his joy, some of his worry but most of all he wanted her to feel like she was a part of this too.

Finally they had arrived at the doors to their quarters, or at least they thought that. To be honest neither of them knew where they were going, even if Al did feel at home he wasn't sure which way was west. They'd gone up in an elevator that was just as damaged if not worse than the other one; everything seemed so broken down, like they were escaping by running this place on the last of its energy.

"Right now we have very minimal power, we keep everything like lights and stuff to the lowest possible, we don't want to press our luck too far…" He trailed tapping in a key code for the door. The doors swished open before Al had a chance to ask questions. As soon as they did Al's memory was hit with a flood gate of derogatory comments, sexual experiences and all with another woman.

He felt sick at the thought, his mind was going ten to the dozen and he could barely stand up. For some reason he fell towards Tom, Tom of course knew this might happen and immediately caught him; Beth was there to lend a hand too, trying not to let Tom get too close. She still was feeling way out of place here, almost like a spare part and really, a part of her was wishing she hadn't bothered coming at all. It was clear they were all more interested in Al but then, that wasn't jealousy more…Curiosity?

She didn't know if she'd ever understand what takes place here, she hoped to quiz them tonight at dinner just as much as Al would. "Can you help me get him to the bed?" She asked, Tom didn't think twice, his arm and shoulder were supporting most of the Admirals weight, Beth supported what she could and they took him over to the bed, laying him down and stepping back breathing slightly. By this time Al had completely passed out, more than likely from sheer exhaustion, Beth was feeling the strain too.

"I'll ask one of the tech's to bring your stuff down from the car, is it okay if I have them take the food you brought to the kitchen?" Tom asked, this was the first time he'd really ever strung a sentence together for her, she was going to be sarcastic about it but figured it wasn't worth getting into an argument over. She nodded and thanked him in her own way, she knew he hadn't done any harm as of yet and for that she was grateful. "At 22:00 I'll be back to take you to dinner, feel free to wander around the complex if you like, but please, please don't touch anything. Most of the things in here work off voice commands - lights and so on…You'll get the hang of it sooner or later." He smiled gently, watching her as she sat down on the end of the bed, lowering her head into her hands. He didn't really know what to say, but luckily she spoke first.

"I'd like to call my children…If that's possible?" She asked, he thought for a moment. "It's not exactly possible right at this moment, you see we have to keep using electric to the minimum so please if you leave turn off everything…"

"How can I get in touch with them then?" Tom thought for another long moment before responding. "I'll see what Gooshie says about possibly using Ziggy to tie into the main bank phone line for a short period of time. It'll take a while to set up but…" She cut him off… "Ziggy?" He laughed forgetting that she was void of all information really regarding it. "Ziggy is the female computer with an ego the size of Berlin!"

"Computers have egos?"

"Not really, but Ziggy is special."

"How?" She asked but he shook his head "I'd rather save chat like this for dinner when Al's awake and can hear it too…Saves me repeating myself. Please, rest, take some time to chill out and unpack, the tech slash porter should be down soon." Beth hadn't noticed before but Tom had picked up some sort of colourful object from when they were back in the control room and he'd obviously been using it to talk to people and what not, she wondered how many people had been listening in on their recent conversation.

She didn't have the strength to fight, Al made a stirring noise behind her and she turned to him. "I'll see you later Beth." Tom said finally, stepping aside as the tech guy carried in their belongings, placing the two duffle bags down and leaving finally with Tom. Beth was too exhausted to walk around anymore, though she'd slept in the car this bed was way more comfortable and this time it had her loving husband in it. That's all she wanted. She took the gun from his still gripped hand and placed it on the side, wanting to keep it close just in case.

He snuggled up to her automatically and she to him, finally they were resting in each other's arms the way it should be, she just hoped they'd not wake up being dissected on a metal table by some freaks of nature…

* * *

They'd slept through 22:00 and right through the night, Tom had come to get them but he didn't have the heart to wake them. When they didn't answer the door calls, he thought maybe they'd made a run for it, but no, there they were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, totally worn out. For the first time in months both got a full night and a half's sleep! She didn't wake up once and neither did Al, he couldn't hardly believe it when his eyes fluttered open. He stroked the side of the beautiful woman next to him, his arm a little numb from where she was laying on it. "Mmm Tina…You foxy minx…"

Thankfully he shot up in the bed and came to his senses quick, that WASN'T Tina, that was Beth and thankfully to hell she was asleep still. But not for long…As he clambered off the bed, he began to peel off the clothes he'd been wearing, tossing his jacket and sweaty shirt onto the chair, walking over to the window he looked out at the rising sun, he could feel the heat through the glass. Opening the door slightly he stepped out and walked to the railing resting his hands on it, leaning against his hands and taking a deep breath… "Why does this feel so right?" he asked aloud to nobody.

Beth caught up with him; she'd too peeled off some of her clothes she'd gone to bed in. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she whispered "Maybe because it's so wrong?" He laughed gently lifting one of her hands to kiss it gently. "Weren't we supposed to go for dinner last night?

"I know! I think we must have slept right through…"

"Looks like it baby…" Al turned in her arms and cuddled her to his naked chest, smiling as she looked up at him. "What's say you and I go get washed and dressed and take a look around, it's about time we got some answers don't you think?"

"I wanted to call the kids but Tom explained it might be hard as they don't keep a permanent phone line down here. He said something about trying it through Ziggy?" She looked up at him confused; he shrugged a little before pulling gently away. "Come on gorgeous." He pulled her hand gently…

It wasn't long there after that Beth and Al were washed and dressed in a fresh set of clothes and deciding that waiting for someone to come get them was a silly idea. Breakfast sounded good and Al wanted to head down to…Well the cafeteria or the kitchen or whatever it was where they all had breakfast. Since Tom had secured the food there that was the obvious choice.

Heading out of the door he secured it up as Tom had unsecured it and took Beth's hand, leading her down the hall. It got darker round some corners and lighter around areas where people were working. They hadn't seen many people around on their journey to the kitchen, for some reason Al knew exactly the right route and could even calculate the time it would take to get there.

Beth was amazed by everything he did, touched by how much affection he was showing today, she could forgive him anything, even this. They turned the corner one last time and opened the door that lead into the kitchen. To their surprise everyone was sat around a rather large table eating and talking away. Of course Beth and Al's appearance had halted that much.

"Did I say something wrong?" Al asked, Tom stood up shaking his head. "No, no, no we just didn't expect you guys up this early, you were far gone when I came to collect you guys for dinner last night…Guess I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Al partially smiled, Beth felt much the same, this was still all way too confusing and it was about time they all sat down and discussed just what in the name of sanity was going on here, why had they come all this way and who Sam really was. Right now Al was starting to think Sam was a computer; it was the only explanation he could think of.

"Come sit down, I've made some fresh eggs, bacon, fried bread, mushrooms…Or you can have cereal?" Verbena spoke up, standing and grabbing two plates from the cupboard. This room looked just like a normal country kitchen, it was odd amongst the metal from where they'd just come from. "I think I'm brave enough to try some eggs and bacon this morning!" Al smiled, patting his stomach, he had a Hawaiian t-shirt on over his black trousers, a white thin tie around his neck…Just like the typical Al…Beth had a knee length white dress on, and she looked stunning, even to the other men of the room. "I think I'll stick to cereal thanks." She smiled and helped Verbena by pouring out two mugs of coffee for her and Al.

Setting down the plate and bowl before Al and Beth Verbena finally took her seat and the room began to become more talkative again, whilst Al and Beth tucked into their breakfast.

"Beena will you come with me to town today?" Sammy Jo perked up, looking across the table at Verbena. "Why honey?" She asked politely, Verbena was always such a polite person, warm and friendly to talk to. "I wanted to pick up some groceries and maybe hit that electronics shop to see if I can't get a new pair of wire cutters; mine are as blunt as a butter knife."

She nodded "Sure, guess I could do with some time away from this place…" Tom looked up at her and smiled. "Don't tell me you're asking for vacation time already?"

"You know me Tom, I can try…" She laughed; Gooshie and Tina were mid conversation talking about something completely different. When the room fell silent once again Al spoke up, putting the fork down on his plate. "Actually I'd like to start getting some answers…From all of you before you go anywhere…" He wasn't trying to be rude, although there was a hint of the morning attitude kicking in. After all he'd still not been told much and was still wondering what in the world he was doing here.

Nobody spoke but they all looked at each other, not one of them daring to speak first. "I didn't travel all this way to have breakfast…Sorry Verbena." He gave her an apologetic look; she waved it off with her hand. Tom put his fork down with a noticeable thud, not angry like but…Tense. "I guess we shouldn't put this off any longer…Let's go to the control room."

Dishes were left where they were for now, they'd clean up later, Gooshie and Tom brought their coffee cups with them, setting them down on the computer console top. Walking over to Ziggy's mainframe when everyone had arrived, Gooshie placed his hand on the top of one of the coloured blocks. "Good morning Ziggy." He spoke, as if speaking to a normal person.

Beth and Al stood on the opposite side of him, Tom to the left of them and the rest to the right. "Good morning Gooshie." Ziggy said in an all too familiar voice to him. "I believe you know the Admiral and his wife?" Gooshie asked and Ziggy spoke up "Hello Admiral, it is good to see you again, Mrs Calavicci…It's a pleasure."

"Do I know you?" Al asked out, Ziggy computed for a moment. "Yes Admiral, we met when you were around for my creation. Dr. Beckett and yourself programmed a number of different and random things into my circuits, such as some very terrible and not enjoyable at all rap music…"

Al wasn't sure what to make of it all and looked to Tom, he ushered to Gooshie that, that was enough Ziggy for now and Gooshie acknowledge and powered her partially down for the moment. Tom took a long deep breath and tried to find the words…

"Admiral, what I'm about to tell you will not only seem impossible, but it'll be incredibly confusing and may resurface even more of your 'dreams' that maybe you don't want to be dreaming, but dreams that you might want to. What I tell you is of the highest and most private secrecy, what's said in PQL headquarters, stays in PQL headquarters."

Al slightly nodded, confused as hell and even more worried as to what he might say next. Beth took his hand and gripped it tight, Al never looked to her, he kept his eyes glued on Tom.

"Project Quantum Leap is a time travel experiment, based on the theories of Dr. Sam Beckett; he built everything from Ziggy to the imaging chamber. We were supported by a committee who funded us a heck of a lot of money to leap Sam around in time…."

"Leap?" Al asked barely audible. Tom continued.

"Let's put it this way, Sam theorized that one could time travel within his own lifetime, you, believe it or not were a major part of this experiment. You and Sam worked on this project together. You see when Sam was pressured to prove his theories or loose funding; he prematurely stepped into the accelerator and vanished. He awoke to find himself in the past, suffering from partial amnesia – which you both nick named 'the Swiss cheese effect' and facing a mirror image that was not his own. But because of the way the project was designed – around yours and Sam's brainwaves, he was able to maintain contact with his own time through a holographic image – you Al…" Tom didn't want to stop; he needed to get it all out. Al was stood gob smacked, he didn't know what to say.

"You were the project observer; you were also Sam's closest and best friend. You appeared to each other as Holograms but in the leaps only Sam and selected people like kids and mentally ill patients could hear or see you. Your job was to help Sam, as a friend, as a confidant and as a guide, using Ziggy to dig up information from whatever era Sam landed himself in and help put right what once went wrong. The retrieval program that we thought would bring Sam back didn't work and Ziggy theorized with you that it was because Sam had to fix a right that went wrong in the original history and leap, each time he leapt he'd be closer to getting home. Along the way you both came across some confusing, funny, scary and emotional situations, but your bond and your friendship never faltered." Tom moved across to Gooshie.

"Gooshie was always by your side; giving you advice through this, the handlink..." Tom showed him the bright object. "This is what you would take into the imaging chamber with you. Unfortunately it played up a heck of a lot…" Tom let out a small laugh. "Verbena has always been the head psychiatrist, she guided you mentally on your journey. Sammy Jo was the technician and you both liked to play pool in the games room Sam had, had built, just to prove she could beat you at least at some level, it was a standard joke between you two around here. You knew Sammy Jo better than any of us ever have…We never could figure out why…" He again smiled, taking a breather for a short second.

"Then of course there's me and Katie, we never actually were around on the project the first time around…Katie and I have only really been involved the last few years…" Now was the major heart shattering moment. "Of course everything was going okay, Sam had been leaping around for five years when on one particular leap…Well we lost contact with him for a long while. You spent a good few hours in the imaging chamber so that Ziggy and Gooshie could try and attempt a lock on your brainwaves…" Tom began to slow as Al stood with Beth not uttering a word.

"We're not sure of the exact details of what took place when you did find him, the records were changed. Changed only because of what happened with you and Beth…"

"W-what?" Beth tried, just as shocked as Al, Al still hadn't spoken.

"Well you see, we theorized and have concluded every possible solution. About a year ago, Gooshie, Tina, Verbena and all of us really…Started having weird dreams, just like what you were having, we couldn't explain them, Verbena couldn't help, we thought maybe it was radiation poisoning or something similar but we were checked out completely by the government and given a clean bill of health. We couldn't work it out until Sammy Jo came back from a study and said she'd been having them too, it was weird…Almost as if time was trying to tell us something…." He paused for the dramatic climax.

"We eventually discovered that some files of Ziggy's mainframe had been altered and dates had been removed and replaced by…Something that we could never understand, Ziggy is a computer, she has a massive ego but she can't lie, we questioned her in detail on them, but to no avail. Then we received this…" Gooshie spoke and then handed them the letter "Marked from Sam Beckett 1925 not to be delivered until that date that we received it a couple of years ago." He pointed to it on the letter, "Thankfully it was stored and sent on the exact date and time it was supposed to be, unfortunately none of it made sense until your name was mentioned and an encrypted file with all the information we're giving you was on it."

"Suddenly all our memories flooded back and we remembered now what history Sam had changed to make us forget…He made us forget you…" Gooshie was continuing on from now on, Tom couldn't fill in this part of the memories.

"…." Al still was silent, not speaking a word.

"You see…We remembered when you came out of the imaging chamber, the last time we saw Sam, you were in bits, you were shaking and upset, we approached you from behind, myself, Tina and Verbena…But we couldn't explain what happened next…First Sam leaped, then a few minutes later…You leaped. You were gone and so was any memory we had of you." Gooshie paused catching his breath. "We studied the information in the database according to Sam's instructions and found a letter addressed to you Al…It's from Sam."

"C…Can I…Read it…" He stuttered his first words, unable to comprehend anything. Gooshie gave him the letter and he opened it, beginning to read aloud, this was the first time they'd read or heard the letter...

_"Dear Al,_

_If you are reading this letter then your probably more confused than my Swiss cheesed brain is right about now, I wanted to leave you this letter…To leave you something to remember me by as I continue this life of leaping without you as my best friend by my side, guiding me along every step of the way._

_The last time I saw you, you told me that you were gonna get me out of this, I don't think you'll remember straight the way but maybe it'll come back…We were stood outside Al's bar and I was telling you that I believed 'Al the bartender' was God and that he'd been leaping me around._

_I don't know if I was ever right or wrong on that one Al, I never got a clear answer and my heart was leading me elsewhere. I think he was maybe more my 'Guardian Angel', he was telling me that it was time for me to spread my wings and fly solo. That you couldn't be my side anymore; you'd given me what I needed to do the job - I created Project Quantum Leap…To put right what once went wrong and that's what he and anyone else up there wanted me to do. But that mean't you couldn't be by my side anymore. I don't know if you'll ever understand how frightened I am right now. _

_I remember the first time I met you; you were beating up a vending machine with a hammer, drunk and in a rage. I calmed you down and helped you turn your life around. The same as you helped me build my dream of Project Quantum Leap._

_I realized how much you meant to me the day I sat on that bench outside Al's bar, my 'Guardian Angel' didn't have to tell me what to do I knew what one final thing I had to do before I could carry on my journey alone…I had to put right your wrong._

_You wont remember because I'll have changed history for you but, when you were here before your marriage to Beth never existed because Beth had declared you Killed In Action and remarried before you came back…You were heart broken and actually had four other failed marriages following Beth. You were going out with Tina, who constantly kept having an affair with Gooshie._

_Things were incredibly different and I had a chance one leap a short while into the leaping process to put right you're wrong with Beth…But I didn't, I couldn't and it haunted me for a long time. So…In the end I left you at Al's bar and leapt myself into myself standing inside Beth's doorway…I told her I was a friend of yours and that I was going to tell her a story with a happy ending…I changed your history Al…I changed it for you._

_I felt my heart sink as soon as I leapt out, Beth cried for a moment and I leapt here to this day to alter the records and Ziggy with an encrypted file with all this information and as much information about the other leaps as I could, the rest is up to you, Ziggy's, Gooshie's, Tina's and everyone else's at Project Quantum Leap's memories._

_I don't stand here and tell you all this now because I expect you to return the favour and continue to be my guide, to do me any sort of favour at all. In fact I stand here to tell you that for all my misgivings, for the mistakes I made and the times I made you angry that I'm sorry…I'm sorry in this timeline we never got a chance to meet, but to let you know how proud I am of you. You showed me the way and were always a true and honest best friend; I don't think I could have survived the early leaping years without you._

_I'll never forget the 'Starbright Project' memories and I'll never forget our memories, no matter how Swiss cheesed my brain gets. Maybe I'll leap into your time one day or another and pop by to see what you're up to…Maybe you'll never read this but at least it's written. I want you to know that Project Quantum Leap, no matter what the outcome…Wouldn't have been the awesome journey and will never be an awesome journey without you by my side…You're like my brother, I love you my friend. Take care, good luck and god speed, may the angels guide you safely back into loving arms of your beautiful Beth…Tell her I'll still hold her to that glass of sherry she promised me before I leaped._

_Your ever faithful friend in time…_

_Sam Beckett."_

The tears were streaming down Al's face, he remembered, he finally remembered all of it, being married to his five wives, Tina and his relationship with her, coming home and finding Beth had remarried…He remembered it all and now Sam had explained what kind of a sacrifice he'd done for him…It was heartbreaking, even Beth remembered Sam, the night he appeared in her doorway and told her Al was alive and he was coming home….

Al's knees could no longer hold him up, the letter was clutched in his grip, he was broken and empty, sobbing his heart out as he fell to his knees right there and then, unable to take it all in…

"Sam…" He whispered through his tears.

"I'm sorry buddy…"


	8. Shocking News A Memory Not Forgotten

**Because You're A Hero**

* * *

_"Sam, I had no idea their lives were in danger, I never ran any scenarios through Ziggy except mine…"_

_"I know Al…I know…"_

_"Well now that their okay…How come we're still here?"_

_"Well I think that maybe…He's giving you a chance to see her before we leap."_

_"…No I couldn't do that Sam, I can't do that, I can't…I couldn't be near her and not speak with her and not touch her…"_

_"How do you know?"_

The sun was high in the sky, the light was pouring through the glass windows into Al's bedroom. This was this time of day when you didn't go out, that scorching sun in this desert could dehydrate you within a couple of hours, maybe less.

He felt…Empty, alone and pitiful, Sam had done something for him that…That would mean everything to him, that would give justice to his life and bring joy and meaning back to him, yet the price Sam had paid was his life. He'd been left trapped in time because whoever it was on this end didn't give a damn enough about Sam like he did to do anything possible to bring him home.

They'd given up on him coming back, on him all together. Well all that was except the people that were here, the people that had stayed on at this project till now, still searching through time for Sam. But of course it was impossible, they just couldn't get a lock on him…Not without Christopher, so Gooshie said anyway, wherever Sam was he'd be lost and alone and probably enduring everything that god could throw at him…And here he was sitting here with a loving wife and four beautiful children, friends and family and what did Sam have? Not even a companion to turn to in those desperate times.

Tom had continued to explain after Al regained his emotions a little, Beth had been next to him, comforting him as he'd sank to his knees, unable to believe what was real and what was not anymore. Once Al had semi got a hold of himself, Tom and Gooshie and even Beeks had all continued to tell the story.

After Al leaped, everything changed, everyone lives changed, they'd all forgotten about Al just like Al had forgotten about Sam and them. A man named Christopher Michaels had been joined to the team, as Sam's hologram. Sam had met him whilst in a library back in Ilk Ridge – apparently they went for the same book on the shelf and their friendship went from there.

But unlike most of the people at QL headquarters, Christopher had only stuck around for the excitement of it all. Apparently after a few leaps, he'd got bored with it all and never returned after a "personal trip" to New Mexico. The team managed to put together a make shift team to observe Sam, but funds were incredibly low and after a few years the committee gave up on it and the project was shut down. The committee were planning to destroy PQL headquarters, but Gooshie and the team here had managed to persuade them to let them continue without any funding, this included power and electricity, security and equipment replacement, everything went out the window. Since then they've not had enough power to get the imaging chamber running and several times the place was ransacked by pilfers who trod all over Gooshie and the team in numbers, taking what they wanted. Most of the people left to continue with their lives, but a few people stayed wanting to continue the fight.

Since then, Gooshie and the team here at PQL had guns brought in as a general deterrent, but then Tom had filled in that part of the story earlier. And so they've been living here and giving up their lives to try and get Ziggy working again and to keep her operational, running on a back up generator that gets only a fraction of power to what it needs from the main electrical supplier that they used to use. The committee could see the people were dedicated and weren't completely heartless in denying them running water and electric, though it would be no more than the average household…Thus meant barely nothing at all.

So the team brought in generators, anything they could to give them extra power, to give them more electricity, but even this is barely operational and the power exerted from running Ziggy alone is amazing, Gooshie said that their money supplies are running low as they drain the last of the fund money.

And the rest was history that Tom had already explained. Al questioned why he and Katie were here, Tom gave a mild answer saying that after his, Sam and Katie's parents both passed he left the army and Katie moved with her husband here to New Mexico, apparently her husband was a tech here too; though he wasn't present at the time of this explanation.

So when they all started remembering Al and found the hidden data in Ziggy it was almost like a miracle, one that Al was sure if he was any other man he would have thought was a plan by them to get him to try and give them money, thankfully he wasn't that man.

And now he was here, Sam was missing and they had no real way of searching for him, with barely any of the necessities they had first time found, no supporting committee, hardly any electric power and barely any money. Sam was lost in time and here he was living it up with Beth…Al could never thank Sam enough for that sacrifice.

Al's eyes lifted gently from the glass of sherry he had in his hands, when he was here before, he had stopped drinking, after a long period of alcohol abuse that was. Sam had turned his life around; Al had helped him with the project. But this time around he hadn't become an alcoholic, so now he just enjoyed the occasional whisky, brandy or sherry.

Tom had brought some down to steady Al's nerves, it wasn't really helping, but then he didn't really care…He wanted to help Sam. "Al…" Beth asked as she approached from behind, coming down to her knees as he sat in the comfy chair he'd spent many a nights with Tina in. Beth's voice made him feel warm and happy, but right now he just wanted to see and hear Sam, he wondered if Sam remembered him. If time had changed he never would of met Al and all the leaping would have Swiss cheesed his brain so much that he probably didn't remember much of himself anymore, let alone Al.

"Al…" Beth said again gently, she too of course remembered her previous life with the man she'd married before, he was nothing compared to this man whom she loved so much. "I know…I know that you're hurting right now, you're confused as much as I am…But we have to be strong hunny, we have to make it through this…We have our children and a life together to think about…When we go home we can have some sort of ceremony for Sam if you like…"

He didn't want to listen, but he was forced to hear her say those things, his eyes lifted gently from the glass again and he turned his head to look at her slowly. He saw the love there, saw the passion in her eyes, she meant so much to him… "Oh Al…" She leaned forwards and kissed him gently on the lips, conveying as much heart felt love as she could. "Sam wouldn't want you to be unhappy, not after what he did to make you happy and…And me."

"He's out there somewhere…I can feel it." Al said finally, his voice raspy and broken. He sipped a bit of the sherry to loosen it up a bit and continued "I want to help him." She looked at him confused, her head was all over the place and she wasn't sure what he meant. "What do you mean?"

He smiled gently and sat forwards, staring out at the desert, "I can't just leave him out there…" She shook her head. "Al there's nothing you can do; you can't work miracles hunny…" He chuckled "That's a joke."

"How? You can't Al; you don't have the money or the time to do this. Besides you can't stay out here forever you'll…" She paused when she said it, looking at him and realizing that, that was his plan. "You don't plan on coming home with me…Do you?"

"I want to come home Beth, I want to be with you but I want to help Sam too…I'm being torn apart here!" He almost snapped. She stood up and crossed her arms gently, shaking her head. "It's not fair, why you? Why do you have to go and be the hero who saves the day? You've done your bit in the war and now some strangers…" He cut her off.

"Their strangers to you Beth…Not to me. I had a whole other life with these people before, they were my family, Sam was like a brother to me and now you expect me to turn my back on them? I wonder how many lives Sam's changed since we…They…" He corrected "lost contact. You're right though…It's not fair, why should HE be the hero and never get to come home anymore?"

"Al! Your kids need you, they need a daddy and I need my husband, this ISN'T your life anymore, you're not a part of this project anymore and Sam's NOT your best friend anymore, he's doing what he has to do and you should be living at home with us, being happy!" Beth was getting angry and aggravated, she wanted to swing Al's mind around to her way of thinking, she didn't really like it here and she wanted to go home.

"How can you of all people Beth stand there and say that? After what he did for us? He changed our lives! Without him those four girls wouldn't exist!" Al was getting just as aggravated things were getting out of hand…

"I stand here and say it because I know he'd want you to be happy! I know he'd want you to go home and not waste your time and money supporting these stupid people and their stupid project to try and bring him home, it's ridiculous. Maybe you want to stay here for her…For that Tina you were so in love with before, is that it?"

"What the heck are you saying Beth? You're twisting this all around!"

"I WANT my home, I WANT my family life back and you as a part of it. I can't stay here and pretend to be happy when all I'm really doing is desperately missing my kids, my job, my friends and my life back in San Diego! Al…" She pleaded, desperately trying to talk some sense into him. He couldn't see it though, not mentioning that he didn't want to see it either.

"I won't stop you from going home…" He said a little more calmly. She gazed at him longingly, wanting anything to take away this nightmare. "Except you won't be coming home with me." She sighed and quickly turned to cover the tears forming in her eyes. He was quick off the mark this time, he'd never upset her this often before, this whole mess was causing tension between them.

"Please don't do this Beth…" He begged, literally begged, he couldn't loose her and Sam in one day. "He was the only one who believed in me…When I gave up believing in myself. Don't make me turn my back on him now, please Beth…"

There was a long pause; the room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. "I can't stay here Al…" She finally said and he felt the tears slip down his cheeks; he just stared at her back. She gazed out at the desert for a long while; finally she began to turn and looked at him. "But he gave me you, he…He gave me you and I and our four wonderful daughters and our beautiful grandchildren…our home. Maybe I can…Well maybe I can come live out here in New Mexico…Just temporarily until you find Sam and bring him home, build a nice house just out beyond that ridge just there, you can be close for Sam and…And I'll help round here, get a part time job in the city maybe, I know there's a hospital not far from here, maybe I could nurse there."

Al was in full flow, crying his heart out…She ran to him and 'leapt' into his arms, holding onto him so tight as she kissed his tears passionately and touched his back and arms and side, wanting to feel him and be near to him… "Maybe it won't take long at all…" He said after a while, looking at her as she pulled back. "I want to get the committee involved again; I know I can make them listen, if only for half the funding amount, we'll run the basics, just enough to bring Sam home."

"Sounds great!" Beth smiled happily, still wiping joyful tears from her cheeks. He smiled at her lovingly, holding on to her tight, kissing her again gently down her neck. She smiled and caressed his cheek; he turned his face to look into her eyes slowly. "Please tell me you'll be happy here…That you're not just doing this for me…"

"I want this Al…It's time I realized I can't be there twenty four hours a day with our children, I need to let them grow up…I'll still see them, maybe they'll come for weekend visits?" Al smiled nodding and whispering, "That'd be great…But first we have to tell the others and I have to talk to the committee…"

"I love you Beth Calavicci…"

"And I you Albert Calavicci."

Within a few moments they'd arrived at the control room and told everyone what they'd decided, they all looked happy enough…Apart from Tom who'd made a quick exit whilst everyone else celebrated. Tom didn't remind Al much of Sam, they were two different people…Tom had joined the army where as Sam had gone for medicine, but they were still brothers and Tom still had certain quirks about him that Sam had…Moving towards the door Tom went through, Al walked up the ramp and waited a moment before he opened the imaging chamber door.

The door slowly opened, not like it was when he was here before, this was an incredible different experience. He waited until it was up, walked in and waited for it to close, watching Tom as he messed around with some wires behind a panel, it sparked a little and caught Toms finger, making him jump, he jumped back a little with a quick 'ouch' trying to continue.

"I remember when…Sam and I used to be working in here and in the control room. I'd be pushing Ziggy's buttons and causing electrical short circuits and he'd be fixing them in here thinking he'd caused them with prodding them too much…" Al laughed gently; the room felt different - dark with just a lamp in the middle of the room. Tom failed to reply for a long moment, stopped what he was doing and chucked the tool down in the box.

"Maybe you should fix it." He snapped at Al, unintentionally. Al held his hands up in defence "Sorry kid." Tom shook his head, leaning down and picking up the rag to clean his hands. "It's not your fault." Al encouraged him to continue.

"When Sam and I were kids we were always real competitive you know? I always beat him though cos I was older…Now…Now he's beat me and I…I just don't know why…" He let the statement hang in the air and tried to continue unsuccessfully. Al urged him once again to continue and he did slowly.

"I wanted to be the one who saved him, to be the one he thanked more than the rest when he came home. I always wanted to be the hero, in his eyes anyway."

"Don't you see that you are?" Al asked. "You got me here, you got this place up and running the best you could…There's still a long way to go yet kid, and there's no guarantee that you'll not be the hero when he does get back, but there's also no guarantee that he will leap back…I've been at this longer than you Tom and we tried everything, we're gonna need some new ideas that's for sure."

"Maybe I can help…" He smiled to Al and Al returned it, seeing Sam all over him just then. "That'd be great…" Al turned and began to walk away now that Tom was back to his normal self. "And maybe we can get Donna to help I bet she'd be up for the game, what level did you say she was on again? Man will Sam be pleased to see her when he gets back and if we regain contact with him again I cant take her into the imaging chamber and…" Tom paused and the smile dropped, he cut Al off and Al paused, looking to Tom.

"Donna's dead Al…" He said simply. "We don't talk much about it anymore…She lost the will to carry on and took her own life…" Al was once again gob smacked and this time covered his mouth the tears forming again but he didn't want to cry in front of Tom again, he'd be mimicked as a baby forever…Even though this was horrific.

"How?" He managed. "When? Where?" He added.

"About three months ago, she'd been working late and had been talking crazy about life and death for a long time since we'd lost contact with Sam…She'd been talking with Ziggy, Ziggy had one of her egotistical moments and computed facts about his return, so Ziggy said anyway…All we know is she went to bed supposedly, we woke up the next morning and when she didn't turn up we went to check on her and she was dead in her bed, she'd OD'd on painkillers."

Al shook his head repeating the 'oh my god' over and over for a few moments. He couldn't believe Donna was dead; this was gonna hurt Sam bad when he came back…At least Sammy Jo, Tom and Katie would be here and of course her husband. "I'm sorry to have to tell you under these circumstances Al…" Tom hated that they'd had to meet the way they did, that everything had to happen the way it did, he was sure he'd be good friends with Al, under different circumstances.

"Where is she buried?" Al asked Tom smiled "We call it leaper ridge, 10 miles north in the desert…It's a beautiful place…"

* * *

And it was a beautiful place; it sparkled with glorious flowers and a few cactus trees. Around where they'd placed the coffin in the ground was an assortment of gifts and notes in envelopes, being kept down in a clear bag by a rock. There were beautiful flowers from florists – the grave was obviously attended to regularly. There were also planted flowers and the headstone had amazing graphics of things like QL carved into it and even more amazingly it had everyone from PQL HQ's own little carved signature in it…It must have cost a fortune…But then he wouldn't be at all surprised if every penny Donna had was left to PQL HQ to fund Sam's return…He never pictured Donna as a quitter…Never pictured her doing this…If only he'd been a few months earlier.

"Hey Donna…Remember me?" Sounded odd, it felt now just like yesterday that he'd seen her. He stood there for a long while, staring at the grave how the sun gazed down upon it and made all the little graphite bits in it sparkle…Amazingly enough it was well secluded, not really visible from any angle…Thankfully or people would have had it away by now. It was in between two big rocks and pointing towards PQL HQ.

Al didn't really know what to say but he knew he had to say one thing… "Sam read a poem to me once; I think he'd like me to read it for you…" Al took out the book from under his arm and opened it to the page, coughing gently he began.

_"Warm summer sun, shine brightly here, warm southern wind blow softly here, green sod above lie light, lie light, goodnight, dear heart, goodnight, goodnight…"_ Al paused closing the book and laying it gently by her headstone, it was found in Sam's room and it belonged to him. Stepping back he began to turn when he stopped and looked back.

"I'll bring him home Donna…I promise…I'll bring him home."


	9. Al's Immortal

**Because You're A Hero**

**A/N: Written whilst listening to "My Immortal" By Evanescence.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Al and Beth had joined everyone else on the same wave length. Personally Beth was finding it all a little overwhelming; Al on the other hand was straight to business. He'd been talking to a few buddies, using the phone - back in New Mexico town that was. He'd called in as many favours as he could to just even get a committee to hear them out – let alone fund it!

He'd then be pouring his knowledge into Ziggy and Gooshie about everything he could remember, but mostly he'd been concentrating on getting the handlink fixed. Through all of this the group had come to the realization that even if they did get partial funding, it'd take months if not years to get this place back to a standard where they could even get everything running enough just to attempt the retrieval program…

Aside from that Beth was preparing to go home, Al didn't like it but he couldn't leave now, there was still so much to be done and Beth had to sort things out at home, she had a job there to go to - though he was retired so it didn't really matter much for him. All in all Beth had an awful lot to do, moving out here was going to be a massive challenge, not just for Beth but for Al too, whether he realized it or not.

Rather than build a house out here in the desert Beth and Al had come to the arrangement that they'd simply live in the PQL headquarters. It'd be cheaper for one and for two Al could always be close to hand should any major disasters occur or if they should come across Sam sooner than they think – although that was highly unlikely, especially with the way things were looking at the moment.

"All packed?" Al asked as he leant in the doorway, one hand inside his pocket, the other chuffing on a cigar. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, how lucky he was to have such an understanding and caring wife who gave so much without question…Most of the time.

She turned after stuffing the bag with her clothes, her smile was there but he could tell she was still in the adjustment period, this was all completely wacko to her, for Al all of the memories were there as if it happened yesterday. Of course it was like that for her too, except her life with the other guy was completely different to what Al had experienced. "I guess so baby." She walked slowly over to him, her arms encircling his waist slowly as she gazed around the room. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too sweet thing, but you know when this is all over, I promise we'll go away, somewhere nice and hot – all of us, including the kids and grandkids. We'll make it real special."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart." He smiled and kissed her forehead, then gently her lips, she was so beautiful and he was so thankful to Sam for another chance. Beth cuddled him and kissed him as much as she could; she grasped his hand and watched him stub out the cigar in the astray before picking up her bag with his free hand and walking with her. They exited the room and walked until they came to the lift. Al gazed at her, quietly remarking about every inch of her beauty, of her personality…She was amazing. Beth felt rather self conscious after a moment of his intense gazing and gave him a soft pat on his arm and hid the slight blushing in her cheeks. Even after all these years her marriage to Al had been perfect and she couldn't have asked for better.

The lift eventually came to a halt, the two climbed in and before they knew it they were topside once again, standing next to Tom's car – the other's just arriving. "I know it's silly, but…" Gooshie began handing her a box. She curiously looked at him and he nodded for her to open it, when she did he smiled when he saw her confused face. "It's a good luck charm; called a four leaf clover…It was my mother's necklace then my sisters and now mine. I want you to have it…So that you'll always know in the dark times that luck is on your side…Some way…Some how." He smiled and backed off a bit.

"Gooshie!" Al groaned a little. "Since when did you become mister mush?" Gooshie laughed out a little "You mean you never noticed Admiral? I was trying to be quite affectionate before!"

Al rolled his eyes and turned as Verbena, Tina and Sammy Jo appeared by their sides, wishing Beth all the best and hopeful to see her soon. Finally Tom and Katie appeared at their sides and both gave Beth a warm hug. "What you do for Sam…The both of you…It means more to us than you could ever imagine." Katie spoke softly.

Beth stared into her eyes, seeing how much it truly meant to her, feeling the pang in her heart as she took Al's hand and Katie's. "Look what Sam did for us…My four beautiful girls, my two wonderful grandchildren…My Al…I have perfection, I've had it for a long time now…I want Sam to come home, to us…To his beautiful sister and brother in law…" She looked to Al and Tom in turn before continuing "And to his brother's and sister in law - Tom myself and Al." She smiled brightly; they were like one big family. Tom and Katie and in a way Sam too – even though he didn't know it – had lost both their mom and dad, they had no-one now or at least no-one who cared enough about getting Sam home, or even knew the truth about where Sam was except for them.

Sam was a part of the family, a part of all their lives; they had to stick together now more than ever. "I know no matter what happens we'll do everything we humanly can to get Sam back…Even if I have to rob a bank." Al kicked in, looking between them. He could practically here Ziggy giving the odds of him succeeding in a bank robbery now…They all laughed and Al finally helped Beth pack her bag and some things into the car. He brought her to him one last time, kissing her passionately for a long moment, holding her loving body in his arms as much as he could before finally letting her go, watching her get into the car he leant down when she started the engine and rolled down the window. "Say hey to the kids from me; tell them I love them…"

She nodded and kissed him gently, staring at him for a long moment. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, she nodded "More than anything." He smiled whispering "See you soon gorgeous, I'll call you in a couple of days promise."

"You better." She winked and he laughed stepping back slowly. "You sure you can drive this? It packs quite a punch if you floor it." She rolled her eyes this time "I'm a fantastic driver! I'll be fine. Take care everyone, bye!" She called as she reversed and they all watched her. "If you follow this road you should be straight on course for where you need to be, keep to the directions on the map I gave you and you'll be fine." Tom spoke leaning down to the window for some final advice, Beth thanked him and when he moved off she paused for a moment, taking in the air and the smells, watching Al for a moment before she nodded to herself and put it into gear and waved her arm out the window as she sped off towards the gates, the flattened gates that was and then took off into the distance.

Everyone began seeping back in after a few moments; Al watched her car until he couldn't see her anymore, even after that too. Finally he noticed everyone heading in, he turned and called out. "Katie, have your husband get someone up here to fix them gates, pronto." She felt excited and nodded quickly before running ahead of everyone.

"Admiral?" Gooshie asked as he walked back in with them. Al signalled for him to continue and he did. "Do you think we'll find Sam if he's not connected to your brainwaves anymore?" Al thought about it for a long moment as they walked, finally when they reached the lift, the two of them the only ones remaining top side; he looked at Gooshie long and hard.

"Gooshie I've known Sam a long time, even longer if you count the past years gone by. When we…When Sam leapt into the middle of that horror experiment in that mental hospital, well right before we symo-leaped and switched places? Sam begged me not to leave him, but I knew even with failing power I'd never be truly gone, you see….Were connected me and Sam on a more spiritual level, he's not open to beliefs of magical lands but he's open enough for me to know that even though I have no idea where he is, no idea what danger or time he's in…I know whatever happens he's always here…" Al tapped his temple on his head. "And here…" He tapped his chest. "Beth was right…" Al turned and gazed back down the hall as the lift doors opened. "Sam's in my soul and heart, he's like my brother…How could I have forgotten that?"

"Maybe that's what Sam wanted?" Gooshie spoke and stepped into the lift, Al gazed a moment longer but what Gooshie said struck a cord with him, he turned and entered the lift with him, watching Gooshie push for the floor number before he spoke. "What do you mean?"

"Well…He wanted you to be happy right?"

"Right…So…"

"Well for you to be happy Sam couldn't risk having you on the team, if Sam was to be trapped in time forever then that's the price he'd pay for your happiness…If you knew Sam was paying that kind of price you'd never let him do it…"

"I did try to make him do it…Once." Gooshie looked at him confused. "I tried to make him go and change my life with Beth, when really he was there to save a cop…He could have been killed…Thank god for Sam Beckett…" Al looked up to the ceiling briefly.

"I'll second that." Gooshie smiled, Al half smiled; everything was so unbelievable right now. "Sam remembered more from that leap than you thought...Otherwise how would he remember about putting a wrong right for you and Beth two years on?"

"What are you getting at?" Al asked curious.

"Nothing important Admiral…" The lift slowed at the deck with Gooshie and Tina's quarters, Gooshie stepped out and continued, wanting to leave Al with a final thought. "In the time I knew Dr. Beckett, he was a very kind, honest and generous man…I also knew that he looked up to you like an older brother, Sam would give his life for you willingly! As you would for Sam, he wanted you to be happy because he knew you deserved it…He also knew that he felt guilty for not being able to do it sooner…Maybe because he needed you too much? Maybe because he knew you'd forget him…So maybe, just maybe he changed his life also…So that he'd forget you too? Otherwise how would he be able to continue without you?" The lift doors closed and Al attempted to push the button but the by the time he'd come to his senses the lift was moving again, what the heck did Gooshie mean? He was always full of riddles that man, 'the riddle man' they ought to call him!

Al sighed, trying to push away his personal feelings on the situation and get to matters at hand; he'd deal with Sam personally when they found him. Time now to get his head back into the works…

So Al had headed down to the control room, it was fairly dark down here all the time; Al figured they only ran Ziggy when it was absolutely necessary. Sammy Jo and Katie were talking in the corner and two technicians were fiddling with wiring in the floor. Al walked over slowly to the main controls and took a deep breath, his mind was all a whirl, he could quite clearly remember the last time he was stood here, but yet he could also remember being somewhere else too, it was like being two people living two separate lives at the same time.

He walked out of the control room and down the hall after a few moments, his mind told him he needed to go and get on with his speech to present to the committee, how was he going to explain this mess to them? He'd probably do better on the Jerry Springer show his daughter watches.

Al laughed as he brought back a memory of one of Sam's leaps…

_"AL!"_

_"Al what?"_

_"…Al be leaving you alone now…Okay."_

_"What's a matter? What did you do to your head?!"_

_"I err…I err…"_

_"What did you do to your head Sam?"_

_"I got head butted by the fuehrer!"_

_"Oh…What do you mean you got head butted by the fuehrer?"_

_"It's a long story, what have ya got?!"_

_"Well…Alright…"_

Al laughed out to himself, the one liner's that Sam came out with were cracking, they all made sense, but mostly they were typical Sam…They couldn't compete with Al's sex drive comments, but they came damn close!

Al realized after a moment that whilst he'd been reminiscing, he'd actually arrived outside his office; he hadn't been here for what seemed like years, yet days too. Everything was mux scumbled inside of his head, he wished he could make everything fit but he knew that only Sam could do that…He had so many questions for Sam; he wondered if time would let him ask them.

He was about to open the office door when he paused and turned looking behind him at Sam's door. It had his name on it and a key card, one of those swishing ones that you swiped through to make it unlock and open. Thankfully Al had already made himself one, or rather Gooshie had, had it prepared for him, and he had the highest level of clearance out of all of them. In the time they'd been here only three people had this kind of clearance…Christopher –his so called friend and observer - and Donna of course and now him. That bastard Christopher, how could he abandon Sam like that?

Even Gooshie and the others weren't permitted entrance without clearance codes into Sam's quarters, even his office. Donna of course had clearance but nobody could find her clearance card, Gooshie had said that he thought she may have destroyed it to prevent Sam's personal information and top secret files leaking into the hands of pilfers. The security clearance and even the door was the toughest to get through, nobody would spend that much time trying to break in unless they knew what they wanted before hand.

Gooshie had, had Ziggy create him one and encode it to him specifically, Sam's life was behind this door and here he was standing in front of it, daring himself to go in. Even last time he was here, without Beth, he had never ventured into Sam's personal things, he'd never gone into his office since Sam had started leaping, and the thought now was sending chills down his spine.

He hated to admit it, and he thought of Sam telling him he was ridiculous but…He was scared to go in there alone. "Al?" A voice called out gently. Al looked up and down the extremely dim corridor, there was a light at the end of the corridor flickering and a light at the other end from where he'd come from, but it wasn't very bright. He felt the chills again and heard his name whispered – as if being whispered on the wind.

He wanted to run, wanted to hide away but something was urging him to go into Sam's office. He raised his key card and brought it to the slot, swiping it through slowly and watching the light flick from red to green. He heard the door unlock and watched it open slightly as it became loose of the fixtures that kept it sealed. Al's hand reached out unsteadily to the handle and he slowly opened the door and pushed it gently, releasing it and letting it slowly swing open.

It hit him; with all of its might and power it hit him so hard he felt faint. It was Sam's smell, his body spray or deodorant or whatever it was, it was Sam all over, he wanted to cry again; to fall to his knees and beg Sam's forgiveness…But maybe Gooshie was right, maybe this is what Sam wanted, for Al to forget him…So why should he be begging forgiveness?

He took control of himself, reaching in he flipped the switch, the light didn't work. He moved further in and reached to a side table, flipping on the light on it. The room filled with light and energy, Sam's things were as he'd left them this time around. He imagined a different scenario if he'd have ventured into this room before when he was Sam's observer. Al always made him clean up after himself; Sam was a nightmare for misplacing things.

He felt like he was dreaming but he knew he couldn't be…He stared at Sam's desk, letters strewn across it, pieces of paper everywhere, covering every inch of Sam's desk so that not one part of its top surface was visible. Al starred at it for a long time, remembering a memory from the night Sam leapt….

_"Hey buddy…" Al strolled up to the door; Sam was sat at his desk, his eyes glued to an oddly shaped piece of board in his hands._

_"Hey Al, could you pass me that quarter inch driver there?" Sam spoke without even looking up. Al looked around and found what he was pointing to; he walked over almost handing it to him before he stopped himself. "Do you realize what time it is?" Al asked curious to see his reaction._

_"Yeah…" Sam said finally looking up, he had his white lab coat on, he looked the picture. "You haven't even asked me where I'm going at this time of night!" Al smirked. Sam finally released the metal object to the desk and looked up at him laughing a little at the sight of Al in a tuxedo. "Okay who are you marrying tonight?"_

_Al laughed sarcastically and handed him the driver, "Her names Tia Maria." Al smirked back at him, Sam looked worried for a moment "The drink?" Al looked at him confused before clicking on "No you numptey, her names Tia Maria, she's 25 with the best set of…"_

_"AL!" Sam cut him of before he could continue, Al continued anyway. "Set of cards in the business." He smirked, taking out the pre-prepared cigar and lighting it. "You're going gambling?" Sam asked curiously, he nodded smirking still…He never went gambling, but Tina and he were arguing and he wanted to prove his macho-ness in their semi break-up._

_"I can't believe you're going gambling when we're already short of funds for this project Al…That's like throwing the last few years back in my face!" Sam started to get tetchy, part of Al knew that it was because Sam was exhausted, more than exhausted, Al hadn't spent time with Sam for a few weeks, he'd been too busy with Tina and other such 'activities' he felt guilty, but still that was no way to talk to your best friend._

_"Hey, hey Sam this is my money were gambling here not the projects! Gees lay off will ya…" Al tried, as calmly as he could. But it soon became evident that Sam was in an argumentative mood. "No I won't! Where have you been Al? I need you on this project and I have barely seen you the last few weeks!"_

_"Sam what did you do? Get up on the wrong side of Ziggy this morning?" Al asked curious to his anger. Sam sighed heavily, putting his head back into the circuit board he was working on. "Fine don't speak to me…" Al stubbed out the cigar in the ashtray in the corner of the room and wrapped the white scarf around his neck letting the other side hang over his back, he turned to go out the door and hoped Sam would stop him…_

_"Al?" Sam spoke up and Al stopped, turning back to him. "Don't leave that cigar there." Al was furious, he stormed swiftly over to it and picked it up taking the ashtray and the cigar inside it over to his desk and plonking it harshly down on his desk before turning and storming out._

_Sam took off after him; they met in the hall not far from his office door. "Al what the heck is wrong with you?"_

_"Me? ME?!" Al asked, laughing out. "I'm fine, what the heck has got the bee in your bonnet with me today?"_

_"In case you haven't noticed the project is dying, the funds are gonna be stopped if we don't start proving SOMETHING and your hardly around, now your going out gambling? Al…" Al cut him off._

_"I'm entitled to a life Sam! I don't want to be stuck here every night for the rest of my life!"_

_"Ah right I see…" Sam trailed nodding. "Then go! Go and gamble your life away."_

_"What the…" This time Sam turned and stormed back into his office. Al started down the hall, made it all the way to the lift before he started back and stormed into his office. "You know I didn't mean it like that."_

_"Yeah sure Al, just go I'll see you soon."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know what! 'I'll see you soon?' Like your telling me where to get off?"_

_"Just drop it Al…"_

_"No I won't just drop it! Do you want me on this project or not?"_

_"Al for God's sake just drop it!" Sam snapped at him. "Go to your damn party and leave me here."_

_"Ah so that's it…"_

_"What?"_

_"You're jealous."_

_"Jealous of what?" Sam asked sharply._

_"That I've got a life and you haven't."_

_"Ha, ha that's a joke."_

_Al paused, without saying anything, stood there like the comment had sawn through him like a knife to his belly. Sam sighed but didn't reply to his moment of silence, he knew he was wrong but he was so stubborn he wouldn't back down. "I may be a joke Sam, but at least I'm not a hopeless dreamer, maybe I want to make something with my life…So that I won't be stood up at the altar….Goodnight Sam, I'll see you soon."_

_Al turned on his heel and left the office, he stood outside for a long moment, listening to see if Sam would come after him but he didn't and so Al left, left the building and PQL HQ and went gambling. He knew they'd both be apologizing come morning so it didn't trouble him too much…_

Except standing in this office right now it did. He never got to apologize to Sam about that comment, he could never forgive himself for it, never forgive himself for being so crude about Sam's love life when in that reality his had been just as bad. It was a part of their friendship, he often wondered now if he was the one responsible for pushing Sam into the accelerator, making him 'do' something with his life.

Al didn't stay gambling for long, it played on his mind more than he thought. Sam was right they had hardly spent any time together... So he made his way back to PQL HQ – intending on making a trip to Sam's room before bed to apologize, but of course all of that changed…When he'd stopped to pick up the beautiful Tanya, his eyes were glued to impressing her with his machine…That was his car of course.

She had been the first to notice the blue 'hiss' in the sky coming from PQL HQ, something was wrong and he knew it. He'd pushed a few buttons calling the control room from the car…Gooshie picked up…

_"Controllllllllllll….."_

_"Yeah, what's happening Gooshie?"_

_"He's leaping!!! Ziggy said no but Sam's leaping!!!!"_

_"He cant leap we're not ready!" Al was starting to panic, Sam had done the unthinkable, and he was doing it to prove his life to Al…Al felt the well of guilt swirling in his stomach, his heart racing what had he done?_

_"Tell Sam that!!"_

_"Put him on!!" Al snapped, he had to stop him._

_"I cant he's in the accelerator!!" Al felt like he could cry, he had to swallow the lump in his throat, if this worked god knows what would happen…He'd never get to apologize to Sam, to tell him he was sorry for what he said…He needed to be there, to stop him, to do anything…This couldn't be happening…Not now._

_"Al! Al! What do I do??" Gooshie was panicking, Al knew if he did anything it could do more harm than good and he relayed that to him clearly._

_"Nothing, any interference could kill him!! I'll be there in two minutes!!" He floored the car and was there within a shot…But it was too late. Sam was gone and as Al stood at the door to the empty accelerator room he shed a tear. His best friend was gone and if the project didn't work then…Then he was gone forever._

Of course they did gain contact with Sam eventually…Sooner than Al thought…When of course someone leaped into the waiting room. He was still in his tux when he dashed into the imaging chamber and saw Sam sitting there, in a room full of people and listening to them talk about flying mach 3.

He looked to Sam and spoke but Sam gave him a weird look, it was heart breaking as if Sam was still mad at him for what he'd said. Sam still failed to speak to him, for a while anyway...Al was sure he was mad at him but continued to remark at how well the project was working, he was actually incredibly impressed that for all Sam had done he really had proven to Al tonight that his project worked, Al enjoyed it. But he was worried about Sam incredibly.

As time progressed Al eventually got time to talk to Sam…He'd had a few drinks though he hadn't told Gooshie that when he'd stormed into the imaging chamber for the second time. He was prepared to have a go at Sam again, but still was reeling from it all. Now that all this had come to life and he was here stood by a jukebox…He saw Sam head over and wanted to try and ease it between them again, he started speaking to Sam but it became incredibly clear that Sam didn't remember a thing…He actually thought Sam knew he'd been drinking and commented with _"I'm not that wasted!"_

But as Sam continued Al got more frightened, he couldn't bare to stand there as his friend had no recollection of who he was and what he was doing there, Ziggy had warned him about the Swiss cheese effect but Al had ignored it. When Sam tried to press him Al had run…Run for his life, he was scared to death of what Sam had become but more frightened that his best friend would never understand why Al was so sorry.

That night Al had gone back to PQL HQ, had an argument with Ziggy and Gooshie, then stormed down to the kitchen and drank himself into oblivion. Tina had come to get him and finally he'd collapsed into bed in the early hours of the morning… The rest was history. When he spoke to Sam when he got up he tried to explain some things but he'd figured that he should leave the argument till Sam had come home…Of course Sam wouldn't come home but he didn't know that then.

Al stared at the desk, the tears rolled down his cheeks and finally he swallowed hard, turned off the light quickly, slammed the door shut and waited for it to lock before he leant back against it and breathed deeply…This was going to be harder than he thought.


	10. Facing The Music

**Because You're A Hero**

* * *

Today was the day they had been waiting for, the day that had tied a knot in the Admirals stomach every single time he'd had to do it…He was going to beg the committee for another year's funding…Or rather to restart funding the project. Al had always fell lucky before when he'd come to the project's funding committee, Sam had changed history once doing this very thing but as of right now he knew that this would be all down to him, Sam couldn't help prove or change what he was doing with history this time…

Al stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the buttons on his naval dress uniform. He looked the picture, he looked old…Al hadn't worn this uniform for a few years now and it was getting rather a tight fit. He wasn't the slim, handsome man that he was when he was in the army - Beth had fed him too well.

But all in all it still fitted, just, and after a few moments he smoothed out the creases and took his cap to his head, slipping it on and remarking at himself in the mirror. He kept going over and over all the speech he'd wrote on the paper in his head, kept trying to memorize it, but then that was another thing time had taken from him. His memory just wasn't as good as it used to be.

He eyed the piece of paper and went to it, mumbling as he paced the room, speaking certain lines from his speech out loud, wondering if it sounded okay. Mid speech/mumble the door chimed and he went to it, opening the door without looking to see who it was. "Come on in Tom, I'm almost ready."

"I'm not early am I? I can't wait to get going you know?" Tom spoke gingerly as he stepped in through the door shutting it behind him and walking in to the main living area. Al shook his head, smiling as he looked to him "I like the uniform Major." Al commented, it really suited Tom and for what he'd seen when Tom was in Vietnam he could quite believe Tom had made Major.

"Thanks Admiral…" Tom paused before standing to attention, his cap firmly placed back on his head, his hands gripped behind his back, nose high. Al laughed out after a moment gripping the top of his arm gently "At ease soldier, were friends here." This time it was Tom's turn to smile and he did, straightening out his uniform as he came down. "Are you about ready, we have to be there by 0800?"

"I realize." Al chuckled, "You think we'll get there in time?"

"Should do, we're going to be driving for most of the night though."

"Why isn't it in town?"

"It was until Diane died and of course the fire that completely gutted the building. So they moved it closer to where Mrs Stanley lived…I guess they plan on her staying in that position for a while." Tom shrugged.

"Did Diane die in the fire?"

"No, old age." Al nodded thankfully, he'd met the girl before, and she'd saved the project before…He hoped Mrs Stanley would be just as hopeful to man kind's future. "Major?" Al signalled with a smile as they came to the door and Al held it open briefly for Tom, turning out the lights as the two left Al's quarters.

_"Would you get off that broken record?! I'm trying to save Diane's life…"_

_"He's not gonna kill her, he's gonna kill you! Sam, congress doesn't believe you leaped I told em you need proof, change history stop the U2 incident from ever happening!"_

_"That's your problem!"_

_"No it's your problem too! If you don't prove your back here their gonna shut down the project!"_

_"In case you haven't noticed Al I don't need the project, they aren't leaping me around anymore God is…" Al paused as he watched Sam disappear through the door…Then slowly come back…Al couldn't loose Sam, not now, not ever._

_"If they shut down the project…You won't be able to contact me…"_

_"I was thinking of trying a couple of tin cans on a piece of string…"_

_"When will they pull the plug?"_

_"Now…This is our last contact…" Al felt his heart breaking if the Committee did end up refusing to fund him again, then what he said now would stay forever in time with Sam…But he couldn't think of the right words to tell Sam how much of a big brother Al felt to him._

_"I…I don't think I can make it without you Al…" That about broke Al's heart._

_"I don't wanna hear you can't make it without me, of course you can…If you had to, but you wont if…"_

_"If I get Diane to call her dad I know, I know…" There was a moments pause Sam went to give Al a hug and Al had to shake himself to stop himself from crying…This moment with Sam would always be in his memory, etched like a drawing…He felt Sam slipping away even though he was in the past and Al was in the future. Sam breathed after a moment realizing the futility of the hug he attempted to give and turned leaving through the door._

_Al watched him after he left for a long moment, trying to remain in control but finally left to go and speak with the committee._

"Al?" Tom asked for the third time, Al stopped watching the scenery passing and looked to Tom slowly. Tom knew he was day dreaming, probably about Sam again. "Are you okay?" Al laughed a little before nodding to Tom, the irony of the question. There was a long pause as Tom focused on driving; Al spoke gently "Are you married Tom?" Al noted his reaction; it took him a long while to answer but when he did…

"She's dead." That was it, almost as if Tom was signalling that, that was the end of the conversation. Al wouldn't let it drop that easily, he knew Tom, had seen him before but he wasn't about to tell Tom that.

"Dead?"

"Yeah, you know, not breathing?" Tom snapped a little. Al bit back a sarcastic comment, loosing his parents, his wife and Sam must have been extremely hard on Tom. "Sorry." Al spoke gently, turning his head to look out the window. Tom spoke, slowly in a way, Al thought that apart from Katie and the project, he was the closest thing to Sam that Tom had.

"We were on our Honeymoon, in Vegas. We got into an argument when we arrived at the hotel…Nothing serious just petty. I went to get some air and when I came back…" Tom swallowed hard, biting his lip to avoid crying. "She was in the bathroom when I found her, the bath was overflowing, someone in the room below complained of a leak…They were just looking for the keys when I arrived and let them in. I remember walking in to the room and knowing…I just knew she was gone. I saw her in the bathroom and went to her taking her into my arms, crying my heart out." He paused to let it sink in. "The coroner said she'd had a heart attack, just one of those natural causes. It could have happened at any time."

Al stared at Tom, seeing Sam all over him at this moment, this is where they were both like their mother, they were both so emotional and hurt easily. Katie took after her father; she was always strong…Though Al figured that might have been because of what she went through with Chuck. "I'm sorry Tom." Al said sympathetically, he'd lost people close to his heart too, so he could only imagine what Tom would have and more than likely still was going through.

Tom shrugged a little coughing and shaking his head. It was obvious he was biting back tears, Al had always been a strong man, but broken hearts and death were another thing altogether. "Yeah, well, it makes finding Sam even more important." This caught Al's attention; clearly Tom was confused by what the aim of project Quantum Leap was. But as Al tossed the thought in his head he couldn't bear to break Tom's hope, it would be Sam's job to tell him that they couldn't change the past for their own good. Although that statement kind of contradicted itself considering Tom was a personal issue. Sam had saved Tom's life and Tom didn't even know it. Or did he? Either way he wasn't going to shatter the poor man anymore than his wife's sudden and unexpected death had, the poor man had a fight and lost the poor woman on his wedding night, how could it have been any worse?

"Want me to drive for a bit?" Al asked Tom agreed he pulled into the side and the two switched. They didn't have long to go and the sun was just rising in the distance…

Al could feel the knot in his stomach tighten and become greater with each passing moment, they pulled into the nearest available car parking space and stepped out. Though it was a different place, a different building, Al had done this too many times before, and every time he hated it. Public speaking wasn't his ideal situation on a good day let alone a life or death situation. Without the funding there was hardly any hope of them doing what they needed to do within his lifetime to bring Sam home.

They both straightened out their uniforms, placing their caps on their heads and after Al collected the files from his back seat, the two made their way across the car park and up the long flight of stairs before finally stepping inside the building that would decide their fate one way or another, whichever way Al wasn't giving up without a fight, Sam had done too much good for him to back down at the first hurdle.

Al was meeting an old friend, who'd been with him on every single occasion that he'd been doing this, except obviously now because of what Sam did, she no longer lived that life, and so this was all completely knew to her. He wasn't about to tell her about their quick fling in the filing room before, he thought that safest considering they were both happily married. Even though Al was more mature this time around, he still liked the ladies; he just kept it to himself more.

Al paused next to Tom and looked around, eyeing the woman waiting in the foyer near the large staircase. "There she is." Al smiled, walking towards her. "Atten-hup!" Al quipped from behind, she did as told and stood to attention, they were both in naval ranking uniforms; she was a Major like Tom. When she turned a little and realized it was Al, they both fell into a light laugh and she opened her arms giving him a warm hug. She hadn't seen him since their army days. Ironically enough they left more or less at the same time, "How's it going Michelle?" Al asked she shrugged a little, smiling half heartedly. "Could be better Al, you know how it goes."

"I do. How's the old man doing?" Al joked; they were best buddies in the army. She shrugged again "I have no idea Al, haven't seen him for two years now! Twenty seven years of marriage and he ups and leaves just like that!" Al was shocked and a little embarrassed, he didn't know she'd split up with him, though Al knew Ronnie was way too loud and over zealous about ladies to be settling down with kids. "Sorry to hear that sweetheart." Al replied after a moment then continued. "So what are you up to now?"

"Oh you know, leading the single mom life."

"Ronnie and you never popped a kid?" Al laughed, she did too and nodded. "Just the one, twenty five years ago tomorrow actually; her names Christa." Al smiled and finally realized he hadn't introduced Tom. "Hey Michelle I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, this is Tom Beckett, Tom Beckett this is Michelle Harper." She smiled and held out her hand, the two shook and finally the tension was relieved.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tom smiled. Al looked from Tom to her and they looked up at the door just a few more steps up. "Calavicci?" A man was calling. Luckily Al had sent most of the documents to Michelle before hand so there wasn't much reading up to do, however this didn't answer a lot of the questions she wanted to ask in the time it took to climb six stairs.

"Al this seems like way out of your usual line…Are you sure you know what you're doing and want to go through with this?" She asked; Al nodded "Sam's a good guy Michelle, trust me he's worth the fight."

"I'm not sure what we'll be able to do, if anything…But I'll give it my best shot." Al gave her a thankful look as the three entered the rather large room. Though the location had changed the room hadn't. It was like an almighty court room, except this place didn't have a jury or someone taking notes; the room was empty bar the five chairmen and women all sat up on a massive stand, looking down over a single table at the front of the room.

The doors were pulled shut behind them and as Al entered and drew closer to the stand, he saw their faces. Three were women and two were men, the head chairperson was a woman with the most amazing blue sparkly eyes Al had ever seen. They waited for Al and the team to be seated in the chairs and sort out their documents before Al presented each of them with Project Quantum Leap in the form of a massive blue book, crammed with scientific research, what was changed, what happened, how it happened, how the project was created e.c.t…

They had already been sent a brief document to read before hand, though he wondered if they ever actually read these things or just glanced to make sure they didn't look like fools in the eyes of the people who were talking about it to them. Tom could feel his palms sweating, he was sat in the middle and Michelle was sat to his right, Al was sat at the head to his left.

There was a long pause, accept for the ruffling of papers, Al waited patiently for them to review the added information; they took their time, scanning each detail. Finally after around about 10 minutes or so the head of the committee spoke.

"Welcome Admiral my name is Mrs Stanley; I'm the head chairwoman and will be presiding over this case. To my left Mr Stoke and Mrs Benson, to my right Mrs Fletcher and Mr Swann; could you please introduce you and your team and tell me and the others about this 'Project Quantum Leap' in your own words."

Al nodded and stood, taking a moment to breathe in the stale air that never was refreshed though clearly there were windows high in the room. He looked from his 'team' to the chair person's and began.

"Good morning Mrs Chairman, good morning to you all." He noted them each in turn. "My name is Admiral Albert Calavicci, I am the remaining owner in a part ownership of Project Quantum Leap, to my right is Major Tom Beckett, the brother of the afore mentioned person one Samuel Beckett as stated in the documents first page." He tapped the book – his copy – on their desk. "To his right is my right honourable friend and lawyer helping me with this hearing, Major Michelle Harper."

He paused before he really began, trying to remember what he'd wrote; his heart was racing and his stomach was doing summersaults, but he never showed any signs of faltering, not once.

"Project Quantum Leap is a time travel experiment based on the theories of Dr. Sam Beckett, a man time magazine called 'The next Einstein.' An honourable and trustworthy man who I had the pleasure of working with for many years. Project Quantum Leap is based around a string theory…" Al took out the piece of string from his pocket and waited for permission to move closer to the bench. When the head chairwoman nodded her response he did so.

Taking the string he held it out in a straight line, he almost laughed when he remembered showing this to Sam when he first leaped. "You see one end of this string represents your birth, the other end your death…You tie the ends together and your life is a loop…" He demonstrated by showing them with the string. "You ball the loop and the days of your life touch each other out of sequence, therefore leaping from one point in the string to another would move you backward and forward within your own lifetime, which is our project Quantum Leap." Al moved back to the table and put down the string, standing in front of his chair he continued…

"Dr. Beckett's aim was and has always been to leap through time, putting right what once went wrong. So we built everything from the imaging chamber to the accelerator and waiting room, all part in parcel to the design of project Quantum Leap. Eventually we got to the stage where were readied enough to leap into time. But when Dr. Beckett stepped into the accelerator, he vanished, leaving us without a trace of finding him. Finally when he showed up we'd discovered the project had worked by finding the man Sam had leaped into, in the waiting room. The man appeared as Sam Beckett whilst when I visited Sam in the imaging chamber he appeared as the man or woman or Animal even that he's leapt into. With information from him and a basic outline of where he would be I myself went into the imaging chamber and we got a 'lock' on the Dr. Unfortunately, the leaping is designed around Dr. Beckett's and myself brainwaves, meaning I am the project's observer and the only one who can communicate in time with him. We also discovered that leaping left Dr Beckett with a form of amnesia, leaving him unable to remember who he is. Though through all of this, Project Quantum Leap is an amazing and very realistic project that actually works, but to leap Sam…Dr. Beckett back to our time we need the continued funding of the Congress, Dr. Beckett has done a lot of good…He deserves to come home now."

Al finished and finally sat down, the people before him looked confused and amazed at the same time and Al wasn't sure if that was a good thing, he had a feeling things were about to get a lot worse…

"Are you actually a part of this project Admiral? I see that in past documents for funding of this project that our people have dug up, your name is never mentioned. In fact Dr. Beckett himself quotes that the project's observer is one Christopher Michaels?"

"This is true Mrs Chairwoman, but you see during Sam's five years of leaping…" He was immediately cut off.

"Five years? Admiral this project was declared shut down after three years!"

"Please let me explain…After Sam had been leaping around for five years, hoping that leaping would eventually leap him home, he wound up in one particular leap in a bar…" Again he was cut off, but this time by laughter of the others. "This has to be some sort of joke; I'm just waiting for the punch line Admiral."

Al glared slightly at him, wanting to knock the nozzle out, but biting his lip a little he continued. "He wound up in a bar, talking to a man whom Sam believed to be the man who'd been leaping him around in time. You see Sam and I came to the conclusion when Sam didn't leap home after a few leaps that God had been leaping him around, God was deciding what he wanted Sam to put right. So when Sam told me that this supposed person was God I didn't believe him as much as you probably don't believe me now."

"You got that right at least." One of the women spoke up.

"Admiral is there a point to this story?" The head chairwoman spoke up and he tried to continue for the third time.

"Yes, Mrs Chairwoman, you see the point is the man must have convinced Sam that he was there because Sam didn't need me as his guide anymore. I don't know the details of what they spoke about as it took us a long time to get a lock on him, I missed half of the leap and when he leapt in but nobody appeared in the waiting room, myself Ziggy and Gooshie had to run the program with me in the imaging chamber before we got a lock."

"Ziggy and Gooshie?" One of the women commented, he explained. "Ziggy is the name for the mainframe computer and Gooshie is the programmer of the computer." She nodded and he continued once again. "I left Sam more confused and worried about him than ever, but without warning Sam leapt and within the space of five minutes I had leapt too, leapt out of everyone's memories and time had physically changed…Changed to what you read in the documents before this document I provided you with."

"If history was changed Admiral and you and Dr. Beckett never became friends or met, how do you explain your presence here now and the memories you hold?" Mr Stoke asked. "Sam went back in time after I left him and exited the imaging chamber and changed my personal history…But just recently the people back at the project headquarters found that Sam himself had changed and encrypted data in Ziggy which hadn't been there before he leapt. He also wrote a letter in 1925 addressed to me and not to be delivered until a couple of months ago." He walked to them, handing the exact letter from Sam to Al.

"I started to remember things, although I was unaware of what they were until the people at Project Quantum Leap explained them to me and I remembered everything."

"How did Dr. Beckett change your personal history to a degree that you wouldn't meet?" Al knew they'd ask, this was getting more confusing by the minute, he hated talking about this…

"In the previous timeline I was as I was in this timeline a POW in Vietnam. My wife remained at home hoping that I wasn't dead, hoping I'd come back, but eventually she gave up and got remarried, one thing lead to another and I returned home…Broken hearted and eventually became a drunk wrecked man who worked on the Starbright Project with Dr. Beckett. But Sam changed that, you see the night I leapt and everyone forgot…The night history was changed, Sam leapt into my wife's house on the instruction of himself that he was there right my wrong with Beth – my wife – and he did so, therefore sacrificing his only way of getting home."

"Why didn't Christopher attempt to bring him home and keep this project funded?" Mrs Stanley questioned, Al almost growled. "Because that man didn't have a decent bone in his entire body, he deserted the project within weeks of it starting."

"And you being the noble man wouldn't do the same?"

"No Mrs Chairwoman, I fought FOR the people in my country not against them." He quipped and she was a little taken aback. He was sick of her putting him down and the others laughing at the project, Tom could see that Al was getting aggravated and stepped in. "What he means Mrs Chairwoman is that this fight is one to bring Dr. Beckett home…" He stood almost to try and cover Al's tracks, "Christopher Michaels left of his own selfishness, Dr. Beckett trusted him guiding the project but when he'd had enough of messing around, he destroyed vital project information and took off for some personal time in New Mexico, when he failed to return after four months and with no way of contacting him we figured he wasn't coming back."

"And you were present at the time this took place Major Beckett?"

"No Ma'am I was not, but being my brother I was kept well informed." She nodded, slightly agreeing with what he said and slightly wondering whether to believe him. He sat when she fell silent, the room had heated up a bit, but it had also given Al a chance to calm down.

"Admiral, if what you say is true, and at this point the committee and I are having an extremely hard time believing it. What do you expect to accomplish with the funding reinstated?"

"I want to be given enough to bring Dr. Beckett home, to contact him and make sure he's okay. Since the funding has stopped the project has been hit hard, with little supplies and little interest. Pilfers continually hit the project site and make the work we do without the committee's help almost impossible."

"You say you wish to bring Dr. Beckett home? I see no valid reason for doing so, otherwise all the money spent previously getting him there to 'put right what once went wrong' to 'travel through time' would have been completely in vain, wasted on a project that I get the impression will be shut down the moment Dr. Beckett returns."

"No, the project can stay open, we can work…The team at Quantum Leap Headquarters, wants to make this work…But work properly with successful retrievals, without having people stuck in time but making it more of a journey. Dr. Beckett spent his entire life dedicating himself away from his family and his home to this project; he of all people wouldn't want it shut down the moment he'd got back."

"What makes you so sure that Dr. Beckett wants to return home? And if he does not then what makes you think without some kind of evidence that we would keep funding a project that costs billions each year?"

"Admiral Calavicci cant pre determine people's reactions to situations Mrs Chairwoman. He's not a machine that can pre predict emotions based on the rational thinking of completely unscathed and perfect mind. Admiral Calavicci has already forewarned and discussed the fact that Dr. Beckett's leaping in time has caused him to suffer with partial amnesia. It's unfair and unjust of this committee to ask him to do anything or say anything that could pre-determine Dr. Beckett's personal response to a question you are asking Dr. Beckett not the project itself." Michelle kicked in from out of the blue and gave a kick in the butt speech in defence of Al, who'd so far been taking the ribbing for the entire project. Al was shocked and Tom too, she was amazing.

The five Chairpersons sat silent, all rather gob smacked that maybe their game had been given up. They obviously had no faith in Al or this project, as they had beaten down Gooshie and the gang the last time they tried to secure more funding. Luckily the team had power on their sides now; all three people were decorated highly in the army and fought for their country.

"You are correct Major, I apologize Admiral." She looked to him.

"Noted." Al replied almost sharply, it was a good job Michelle kicked in when she did, he was about to have a go at the woman. "I will say this Mrs Stanley, I've know Dr. Beckett for a long time now, not once have I ever stopped believing in him as a person, he's a wonderfully talented genius and deserves to come home to his family and friends. This project has explored areas of time that people could only dream of, there's so much more to be done, to be seen we haven't started yet."

The chairwoman nodded a little and looked to the others on the committee; they were all in two minds and couldn't decide on the spot what the outcome to this hearing would be. They still had so many questions, Al was sure that he'd answer them as much as he could but he wanted to give Sam some credit for the hell he'd gone through. The room was silent, the head chairwoman flipped through the pages of Project Quantum Leap, reading paragraphs of things that struck a cord with the emotional ties in her heart.

"Admiral?" She asked as if they were stood in the street having a chit-chat. "What makes you so sure that God wants Sam to go home?" Al thought long and hard, he'd tossed this idea in his head last night but he hadn't dared think too much into it, the same as what if Sam didn't want to come home, he just didn't know.

"I believe God works in mysterious ways…Sam has done A LOT of good Mrs Chairwoman, if anyone so justifies seeing his family again then it's him. I know we can make this project work properly, Sam's a genius and the guys at PQL HQ work so hard in making this project to be everything it can, that they've given up their lives for it…What could be more honourable than funding a project where fifty to a hundred people give up their homes, their lives and their time to helping support a project for just one man?"

She noted what he said, looking to the others and then back to the team. They'd been in this hearing now for a good few hours and it was time to call it a day.

"For myself personally Admiral I can see the ups and downs of this project, I can see that for everything you people do for one man you make it incredibly hard for people like us to deny you funding, to suggest other places of funding which will do you no good. Project Quantum Leap is a marvellous invention created by a man I'm not sure even exists…" She ushered Tom to be quiet. "We can't reach a decision today, I'm not even sure there will be a decisive decision by tomorrow. Come back on Thursday morning and we'll give you our announcement then. Good day everyone."

Al sighed, it wasn't looking good and as they all left with a thick copy each of the project to study over the next day and a half, Al couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were going to do if they were denied funding, Al hated the thought of never finding Sam, he wouldn't let it happen, he promised himself he'd bring Sam home…He promised Donna he would, he wasn't going to give up without a fight.


	11. A Little Time To Relax

**Because You're A Hero**

* * *

Al, Tom and Michelle left the courtroom that day feeling slight bewildered, Al was trying to sound as hopeful as possible, for Tom more than anything but he wasn't sure that it was working. Al and Tom knew that going back to PQL HQ would be a waste of a journey, there wasn't much they could do there at this point in time so they figured even before leaving it'd be best to save the journey there and back and just stay here in town in a hotel.

Al had relayed the info to Michelle who absolutely disagreed with it and demanded that they come stay at her house. Al and Tom had both known they didn't want to intrude, but she had practically thrown them into their car and demanded they follow her back. So they did and as soon as Al had climbed into that wonderfully soft bed last night he'd fallen right off, forgetting that he was supposed to call Beth and let her know how it went.

Morning came quicker than Al wanted, after asking Michelle if he could make a long distance call and she agreed he excused himself to the bedroom once more and left Tom with Michelle in the kitchen.

"Hey hunny." Al said as she picked up the phone on the other end, he could hear the sounds of kids playing and his daughters chatting in the background. He felt his heart melt when she spoke. "Al! How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, we're all fine, much the same as when you left us. We had the Committee meeting yesterday as you know in town, I met up with an old friend of mine from the army, she's helping us with the case, actually she's helping us out in a lot of ways, she's given us a warm bed and roof over our heads with the promise of dinner, lunch and breakfast for however long this takes."

"That's great hunny, I miss you so much, everyone says hello." He smiled warmly feeling his heart glowing, for though he didn't look or act like he missed home, he sure as heck did. He missed his kids and grandkids, the sights and smells of home. Again inside his head he was thanking Sam over and over for giving him all of this. "Tell them I said hello too and that I miss and love them all so much."

"I will hunny, so tell me everything that happened with the committee yesterday…." Beth trailed and Al began… "Well…"

* * *

"Oh my lord." Michelle sparked, almost dropping the tray full of chips to the ground, luckily Tom was at hand, ready and waiting in her shadow to catch the tray, luckily spilling only a couple over the side. Thankfully and even more luckily the dog was to Tom's hand, eating the spillage before they had a chance to stop him. "Oh Mack, go on shoo, shoo!" She ushered the dog out the way and out the door, allowing Tom to pick up the remnants.

"Dogs!" Tom laughed lightly, dumping the bits in the bin. "Here, let me help you with these…" He took a couple of the plates from her and she smiled thankfully to him. "Thanks Tom, I think I could do with an extra pair of hands right now."

"Well you know, I'm always trying to be helpful in some way. Can't stand around and do nothing, it makes me nervous."

"Are you kidding?" She laughed, "You army men do nothing but slurp that beer out on the battlefield." She winked and walked to the door, opening it for them. He laughed "You were there when I was in 'Nam?"

"Hmm, no but I could say that maybe that's what Al would have been doing, or actually did do before he became a POW." She chuckled lightly as they walked the massive garden, at the very end behind the small bushes there was a massive swimming pool, her twenty five year old daughter still lived at home and wanted to have a pool party for her birthday, so she invited all her friends and Michelle became the designated chef for the day.

There were a heck of a lot of people in and out the pool, which was almost like an Olympic swimming pool in size, there were also a heck of a lot of people around patio tables eating and Michelle was finding it hard to keep up with the food making.

Thankfully again, Tom and Al had repaid her service to them by helping out with this party, as a side gesture, Michelle managed to contact quite a few of hers and Al's friends yesterday who she told that he was in town, if they wanted to meet up and chat about the good old days they were more than welcome.

Most of them had agreed and more than invited had turned up, now it was becoming an all out party mayhem and she felt she was being lost in the middle. She knew most of them had really only come to see Al as she tried to keep in regular contact with them anyway, so she hoped Al wouldn't be too long on the phone…

Placing the tray down on the table she breathed deeply and looked to Tom. "You know it's as hard being a mom now as it was when she was 10 and having clowns here making balloon animals." Tom laughed and looked out across the massive garden to them having fun in the pool. "I can bet, kids can amazing when their that age."

"Do you have kids Tom?" She asked, he shook his head. "Not yet, but I had a young sister back in Ilk Ridge - a while ago obviously as she works with us on the project now, when Katie was young she was in to everything." He laughed at the thoughts.

"Well they are a handful; I can't see why a married man like you hasn't decided to have kids yet. How long have you been married?" She pointed to the wedding ring on his finger and he blushed fumbling with it to take it off. She wondered what she'd done wrong and felt her stomach sink slightly.

"Tom?" She asked when he kind of looked away but more gazed out again at the pool area. "She err…We were… We were married for a day…" He kind of laughed at the end with a small 'ha.' She took a deep breath and laughed "Oh my god what happened? Is that the shortest marriage or what?" she continued to laugh thinking that it was a case of the groom being jilted on at the honeymoon suit. "Yeah…" He laughed nervously and looked down. "I should err…Yeah I should go check on those cheese puffs…" He commented turning quickly and walking towards the kitchen.

Michelle felt kind of odd, she didn't know what she'd done wrong, but Tom had made a swift exit and she hoped she hadn't upset him. Staring at him, she was oblivious to Al coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder laughing out with a cigar in his fingers. "Thanks for letting me use the phone Michelle, hey gawd I haven't seen these guys in YEARS." He laughed, but he could tell she wasn't really listening.

"Michelle?" He asked again, she finally looked to him. "Yeah great…Al is he ok?" She asked changing the subject quickly. He looked to where she was pointing and saw Tom entering the kitchen slowly. "Yeah I think so…Why? Did he say something?" Al was curious, it wasn't like Tom to be rude to a lady, he'd never known it before and not since they'd met up again, even to Beth he was very polite.

She thought for a moment before turning to pick up an empty tray. "No, no he didn't say anything that's just it. We were talking about kids and he told me about his sister Katie, then I asked if he was married and…" Al cut her off with an 'oh no' under his breath.

She looked at him worried, "All I asked was why a married man like him hadn't had kids yet and how long he'd been married, I saw the wedding ring on his finger I just assumed he was…He said they were married for a day and I thought he was one of them jilted honeymooners and he and I were having a joke about it but he took off before I could…" She paused as Al shook his head slowly looking down for a moment before looking up and taking a chuff on his cigar.

"What did I do?" She asked; he looked at her slowly. "It's not you Michelle…Tom…Tom's wife died on their honeymoon, she and Tom had an argument the day they arrived, he went out to get some air…When he came back they found her on the floor in the bathroom…The place was a mess, water overflowing…She'd had a heart attack, just like that…Gone."

Michelle covered her mouth to hide the shock and sheer embarrassment. "Oh my god and I laughed at him…" She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and she tried to fight it. "I should go apologise, do something!" She went to dash off towards the kitchen but Al grabbed her arm to stop her. "Michelle, don't do it, let me." He gazed into her teary eyes and she into his strong pair. She stayed like that for a long moment before she nodded and he let her go…

"Tell him I'm sorry Al, I feel awful…He's such a nice guy too…"

"I will…" Al ushered her to smile with a whisper of his fingers to her cheek. She did and when he achieved that he moved onwards towards the house, towards the kitchen and to Tom. Knowing all the while that this wasn't his place, it was Sam's but for now, Al would have to do. He moved towards the door slowly, his eyes glancing through the window and not immediately spotting him.

When Al opened the door, he looked around the kitchen but only caught a glance of Tom in the mirror in the living room, he was sat on the sofa, clutching a stiff drink in between his fingers and staring at the coffee table. Al wasn't good with these kinds of situations, he was rather an emotional man but he never like to show it.

Sam had been on the receiving end of most his emotional break downs particularly the most important one concerning Beth when they worked on the Starbright project together. "Beth says hello." Al spoke as he walked into the living room, his hands now buried in his pockets, the cigar he was smoking stubbed out in the kitchen ashtray.

Tom put down the glass of brandy and smiled quickly and rather solemnly up at Al. To Tom there didn't seem any point in really being happy anymore, the only reason he smiled was knowing that one day they'd find Sam and everything would be okay, Sam would put right his wrong with his wife and he'd live a happy life forever and there after. Al of course knew different, but how could he do that to Tom, break his heart and hopes like that?

"Are you okay kid?" Al asked, coming around so that Tom could look at him more clearly. Tom starred at the drink swirling around in his glass, he took a long time to answer "If only I'd known then what I know now…I wouldn't be this old man with no kids and no future…All I wanted was a chance…A chance to settle down with someone I loved, to make mom and dad happy with grandchildren running around their feet…First dad died, then Sam disappeared, then mom died and then my wife…How much worse could it get?"

Al felt for Tom, like a brother, he tried to take in what Tom was saying but he couldn't help but wonder how hard it was for him. "Sam's my only hope at getting them back; Sam can make it right again I know he can…" Al wondered if what he was about to say could be considered cruel, he actually began remarking inside his head that maybe the whole project was cruel, in its own way of course. If what Sam had said was true about him being leaped around by himself, what right did he have to decide whose lives would be changed and who wouldn't. But then Al could never truly believe Sam was leaping himself around, like the time he leapt home and remarked about trying to change his families lives, he'd said "Why can I save strangers and not the people I love?" Al didn't realize he'd said that out loud.

Tom looked to him and Al stood watching him. "Sam said that to me once, when he leaped back home. You see he'd leaped into his 17 year old self right before you left for 'Nam and he was trying to convince you to not go or to find the biggest hole and climb into it for 24 hours, he tried to convince your dad to get healthy, to convince your sister not to marry Chuck, but you guys couldn't see it then…" Tom starred at Al, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sam loves you guys so much, he wanted to make everything perfect but he couldn't change your histories…Well not until it came to you." Tom shook his head as he stood and gazed at Al. "Sam was with you in 'Nam, was the one that saved you from being shot in the back actually…He could have freed me form being a POW but he went to save you instead…" Al paused feeling the tears well up inside of him; he never let it show though. "Those photo's that Miss Dawson took, the last one's she took were of me…Sam could of saved me, could have saved my marriage too…But he chose to save you and never ever have I ever held that against him…What the heck, I got repatriated in five years and in the end he saved me anyway."

Tom's tears were fully flowing down his cheeks as he stood in front of Al, he never knew, never realized until now…Al continued "Sam cant save you Tom, he cant save your dad from dying…He tried. He can't save your sister from marrying Chuck, he tried and he can't save your wife from dying, he doesn't have a magic wand Tom, things aren't that simple…Believe me, he'd do anything though…If he could…But he can't and he won't. Project Quantum Leap doesn't work like that; we can't change our own histories for the better, despite what Sam did for me or even what he did to save you."

Tom was hurt, he was hurt and angry and wanted nothing more than to sob his heart out alone and in private, he knew bringing Al back to the project would be the hardest thing since Al knew Sam now better than he ever did, for Tom had chosen a very different style of life to Sam and to be honest, Tom never thought he'd be doing something like this for the rest of his life. The truth was that Al was right, no matter what happened Al would always BE right because he knew it's what Sam would say. So Tom went to slug him across the jaw, pathetically missed and was only being held up by Al's arm around his waist.

Tom sobbed his heart out into Al's shoulder, feeling himself letting go of a lot of emotional pain over the last few years, he felt incredibly stupid, but Al didn't mind, in fact he was shedding a couple of tears himself, it had been a long time coming, finally Tom had really started to open up to Al and he was thankful as it made their bond in getting Sam home almost unbreakable.

"All I wanted Al was a happy life, all I wanted was to grow old and be happy with her, but she left just like Sam and mom and dad…Why are people leaving me Al? Why am I loosing the only people I love more than anything in the world? It's killing me I can't…" He broke down again, feeling like a complete idiot for being this way in front of him, Al sat him down, bending down to his knees in front of Tom and gripping his shoulder, making Tom look Al in his eyes.

"Their never gone, you know? Up here and in here…" He tapped Tom's chest and temple on his head. "Their always alive, their souls never die, every time your memory whispers their name, their spirits grow a little more at peace, until one day you yourself are free…" Tom pushed his face down into his hands crying a little more before he whispered "Maybe I can ask Sam to help me before he leaps back, maybe I can get him to go back and tell me not to argue with her; maybe then he can…" Al shook his head as he caught Tom's red eyes again.

"It can't happen Tom, even if he did change history so that you and your wife never argued, she'd still die…Because like you said, the coroner said it was one of those things and could have happened anytime. You can't change someone's health, you can't change Gods plan for them…"

"How do you know?" Tom snapped violently and stood shoving Al away as he stood too. "You have your wife back; Sam changed it so she'd remember you and that changed everything. You were allowed to be happy why not every one else? Why?"

"I don't know why Tom, I don't know why the Earth turns or the birds sing, I don't know why God supposedly allowed my 16 year old sister to die of pneumonia, or why he let my mom leave us or why my sister had down's syndrome. Why my dad had to die a painful death or why it took Sam five years for God to ever consider letting Sam change my history, even slightly. I don't know why he let me suffer incredibly in a POW camp or why none of my marriages to any of my other four wives after Beth never worked, I DON'T KNOW!" He finished with a jolt by adding "But I DO know that for what I have now I'm grateful, I have to hold on to the hope that I can get Sam back because I watched him hurt for five years, because HE sacrificed himself for me, because he deserves a chance to really LIVE a life that he wants to, for god sakes Tom Sam doesn't even know Donna OD'd how can you imagine he's going to feel when he gets back IF he gets back? Your not the only one suffering here Tom, whatever Sam is going through right now he's alone and probably scared, at least you have Katie and the project team and us, who does he have?"

Tom starred at Al as if he were a guilty puppy just caught with his paw in the cookie jar. Al was right, here he was moping and feeling jealous about Al and Sam's choices during their leaping, when in actual fact Tom felt that through all his hardships, it had made him a stronger man.

He sighed; dropping his guard as Al had hoped, now was the time… "It wasn't your fault Tom. You couldn't have helped her and neither could Sam…It was her time, no matter how much you wish you could change what happened you can't and to ask Sam to try is incredibly selfish of what he might want more than anything right now…A big hug from his big brother." Tom was in full tears, he was right, Al had hit the nail on the head and finally sealed the coffin in which his beautiful wife laid.

For some reason he fell to his knees, his head in his hands sobbing, he couldn't help it. He was an army man, a tough guy but…But Al was right and the truth hurt. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted off Tom's shoulders, his wife's constant haunting of his persona had left him, and he felt free… Al bent down and took Tom into his arms as a big brother would. For now words were left on the doorstep to Tom's heart, Al knew what he wanted to say, the same as Tom knew what he wanted to say…Words weren't as important as what a hug from someone who cared could do and Al cared, that was always his problem, he cared too much about Sam and his family.

"Bye!" Michelle waved off her daughter and their friends, it was gone 8pm and dark outside except for the few fairy candle lights scattered around the pool, in the pool – floating on the surface and on some of the tables next to the pool. She came to one of the deckchairs and sat down in it, sitting back with a big sigh, she was exhausted, the garden was a tip and the house wasn't much better.

There were some underwater lights in the pool that made it glow softly, Michelle couldn't help herself and slipped off her aching heels and lifted the bottom of her long dress to her knees as she sat on the edge of the pool, lowering her legs into it. The cool water felt so good around her ankles, her ankles that of course looked old and over established. She felt the water between her toes, on her soles and drifting over her calves.

"Hi…" A man's voice from behind made her jump slightly, but she relaxed again when she saw Tom…It was strange, Tom had the most unbelievably soothing effect on her, she admired him a lot. But yet she hadn't seen him since earlier this morning when she'd upset him and was still now slightly on edge as to what had happened.

Al had returned after an hour with Tom and explained what happened, also that he'd gone out to get some time to himself, she'd heard mild shouting and some harsh words being said about Tom, his wife and Sam, but she'd tried not to listen in too much, she wanted Tom to talk to her, but in his own time and his own way. "Hi Tom…" She smiled warmly, tapping the concrete next to her. He thought for a moment, before slipping off his shoes and socks and rolling up his trousers to his knees, sitting down and draping his legs into the water as she had done.

There was a long silence when suddenly out of the blue they both spoke at the same time with mixed sentences, they both laughed and she ushered him to go first, eventually he did and paused to gather his thoughts before looking from the water to her. She was stunning; in this light and in any light really, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. He blushed a little, knowing what he wanted to say but knowing he couldn't say it right now.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I…I've been through a tough time just of late…Sam and the project, my mom dying…My wife…" He paused again, feeling the pain in his chest, she could see this was hard for him, she wasn't blind. "Tom it's okay you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No please…Michelle…Its okay…I'd like to." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, her dark blonde hair cascading around her cheeks. "If you'd like to listen that is?" She looked at him and shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid I can't do that Tom…" He looked as if he were about to fall flat on his face. "You see I'm enjoying this water way too much…" She burst out laughing and he did too, realizing she was pulling his leg. She finally stopped after a few moments and smiled warmly at him, indicating with her smile that she'd like for him to talk to her.

"Shall I start with once upon a time or in the beginning there was God?" Tom laughed jokingly, she did too "I think we'll skip the first billion years, let's get to the part where you were born…" Tom's eyes widen slightly "I'm not sure you wanna hear about that…"

"Oh I don't know, I think I'd like to hear about what Tom was like as a baby…." He starred at her incredulously for me a moment before beginning… "Okay, but on one condition?"

"What's that?" She laughed out loud. "You promise not to laugh and to tell me what you were like!" She laughed out harder, shaking her head, but Tom gave her the 'do it' look so she agreed.

"Well I was a big baby for a start…I wasn't really aware of what I was doing and I gurgled a lot…" Michelle laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Tom!" He laughed to….

* * *

After an hour or two Michelle and Tom had talked out their lives till almost today. Tom had told things about him and Sam and Katie that no-one else knew, he'd talked about the project, about the people there and Gooshie's bad breath problem, to which they both laughed hysterically. She'd talked about her childhood, her elder brother getting killed in Vietnam, her mom and dad who still were alive and well in San Diego, her time in the war with Al and how they met, up to how she managed to get here today. They'd had a great laugh discussing it all, Tom finally after another hour opened up about his wife and told Michelle the wonderful parts, then the horrific part…But he didn't cry, he wanted to, Michelle even said it was okay to…But for some reason after talking with Al he found himself with more self control and took her memory as one to be blessed and thankful for.

Michelle was proud of him and as the conversation died down a bit, she thought for a moment before looking from the water up at him. He eyed her curiously… "Can you swim Tom?" Before he had a chance to reply she grabbed a handful of water splashing him and diving into the pool, fully dressed. Once inside she de-robed some of her clothes that could weigh her down, but left her underwear on, he'd covered his reaction with his arms, but was still laughing. He took off his trousers and shirt and tossed them aside before diving in too…

"Oh you are so gonna get the dunk!" Tom laughed menacingly, going towards her; she laughed splashing him furiously to get him away. He still kept on coming, grabbed her around the waist and spun her around in the water slowly before bringing her up to his chest and holding her up against him. She laughed, but the laughter slowed and she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, feeling their wet chests touch and their lips merge as he leant up and she leant down at the same time to give the other a passionate kiss.

He didn't know what was happening, or even why it was happening so quick…He wasn't ready for this yet was he? She too wasn't sure what the heck was going on this guy had flipped her switch and made her feel fantastic in one night, than her ex-husband had in 25 years, where had he been all her life?

He looked up at her as they slowly pulled away, breathing heavily, his hands moved up her back slowly caressing her roughly, feeling every inch of her back she wanted him as much as he wanted her and there was not a person in this world that could stop them right now…

"Am I interrupting something here or is this a private party?" Tom and Michelle broke apart so quickly that the water spilled over the edges at each side of the pool. The forcefulness of them drawing back embarrassed was almost too much for Al who'd been there and done that scene too many times, especially when someone walked in on you in the heat of the moment, he hated doing it and wished he hadn't but this was important. "Michelle your mother and father are here."

Michelle looked at him worried; they never came to visit her. He joked with her of course and spoke the truth, taking from behind his back the phone and handing it to her in the water. "Mom!" She laughed glaring at Al; Tom got out the water and helped Michelle out after. Luckily Al had spotted the splashing and had took two towels out with him, wrapping one around him, Tom wrapped the other around Michelle, she moved off towards the house and Tom looked at Al. "Oh boy."


	12. Just The Beginning

**Because You're A Hero**

* * *

Al had hardly slept all night; the constant pacing of Tom in the next room along had about driven him up the wall. Thankfully Tom must have got tired quick and after he came in for another quick chat with Al he'd gone back to bed and finally lain himself down to go to sleep. Al hadn't slept much at all, in fact he'd only had about an hour, he looked terrible, he needed a shave and he just wanted to go and see what the committee had to say.

Everyone was up, it was 5:30am and not one person bar Michelle's daughter was asleep in the house. Yesterday had been a rather relaxing and comfortable day. Al had got to see his friends, most of whom he hadn't seen for years… But that was little comfort right now, he stood once again staring at himself in the mirror…He'd grown old, really old and though he didn't feel any different, there was a definite sign he was no longer 'Bingo.'

He placed his cap once again on his head, straightening back his shoulders and exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Sam…" Al whispered, staring deep into his eyes in the mirror, his soul gripping the chest of draws with his hands, he stared hard, for a long time. Finally he looked down, lost in himself, he shook his head slightly, and let go of the chest of draws, looking back up into the mirror…

For a brief moment, there he was stood near to the window in Al's room, dressed in a long black leather coat, black leather trousers, a black shirt and black sunglasses covering his eyes. Al about jumped out of his skin and spun around, there was nothing there and when he looked back in the mirror….Sam was gone. "Sam!" Al shouted wanting him to reappear, he didn't and Tom burst into the room, wondering what the hell was going on, Al was startled once again and held his hand gripped to his chest as he caught his breath.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked worried, Al nodded gathering himself and trying to convince himself it was a dream. "Yeah I just thought of something that's all…"

"What?"

"Just something Sam said to me once…" Tom furrowed his brow not really believing Al but going along with it for now. "There's some breakfast and coffee on the table downstairs for you…Don't be long." Tom said with an authority in his voice. Al looked at him nodding "I'm coming." He walked down the hall, it was just coming light outside, around 6:30 in the morning and the stairs creaked as he and Tom walked down them, walking as if towards death row.

They paced slowly into the kitchen and Michelle looked at the pair of them. "Well you could at least smile until we get there, or I'm not sitting in the car with you two." Al looked to Tom and Tom to him; they both laughed a little, not realizing the tension in the air. Al didn't feel much like laughing, Tom and Michelle had drifted off into a conversation that he shouldn't be listening to and he didn't fancy breakfast. So he poured himself a coffee and walked outside, standing out on the porch overlooking the back yard where he'd spent all day yesterday reminiscing about the good old days with friends he hardly spent time with. His hand reached into his pocket and he momentarily put down his coffee to light his cigar he'd pulled out. Once it was lit he smoked the cigar and sipped at the coffee in turn, staring out into the morning light that was filling the land. He was so lost in his own world that he began to day dream again…

_"Wow…He's really…Angry…Are you Okay?" Sam had just taken one hell of a punch from a drunken raging man he was here to save._

_"Yeah, kid can throw a punch." Sam got up rather dazed and a little confused. "I better go after him huh?" He said and began to unsteadily walk towards the door. Al didn't believe he was here to mend the relationship with the kid and his father._

_"Well no, you got a dinner to go to…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What are you so interested in this kid for anyway?" That struck Sam and he paused like solid ice and lowered his head. Al wondered what was going through Sam's mind. Normally Al could read Sam like a book, but he was having a hard time figuring this one out..._

_Sam took a long moment to answer and when he did he never looked to Al. "Cos he reminds me of you…" Al could hear Sam's voice breaking a bit…_

_"Oh…What?" Al was confused, how was this situation like him? Sam lowered his head once more and again paused before he spoke, this time it was evident he was crying a little. Their bond was unbreakable, they'd been through some hard times together and Al wondered now if Sam wanted to help anyone who shared a remotely small resemblance to their relationship, simply because he missed Al too much. Little did Al know how true that thought was._

_"You remember the first time we met Al? You were on the Starbright Project and I came into the lab and you were smashing the vending machine with a hammer?"_

_Al looked rather embarrassed, trying to cover it up with a lame excuse. "It ate my dime…" They both knew that wasn't true._

_"Yeah…Yeah you were drunk and err angry and…The government wanted to wash you out of the project completely but I stopped em…Because I knew that underneath all that booze and that anger was a pretty terrific person…" Al's heart about broke, he'd watched their relationship as brothers breaking apart inch by inch, he hated being so far away and not being able to touch Sam…There wasn't any words that could convey his thoughts to that statement, only one thought came to his mind._

_"So you think this kid…Is a terrific person too?"_

_"I don't know…" Sam wiped his tears a little… "But I think he deserves a chance to find out…Don't you?"_

"I would ask if you think about Sam a lot, but then I thought that might be a silly question, considering everything you know?" Michelle spoke gently as she appeared at Al's side. He smiled to her slightly, before gazing back out into the vastness, chuffing a little more on his cigar. The coffee was cold now and he rested it down on the hand rail of the porch.

"I think about him every day. I don't think about Beth as much as I think about Sam, it's very…Odd." Michelle laughed a little side straddling the hand rail a little and leaning back against a wooden post, gazing out towards the sunrise. "What will you do if they say no?" Al hadn't thought about it really, he didn't want to think about it, although it was a very real possibility.

"Go back to PQL HQ, stay there until I cant do anymore physically or emotionally or even verbally and then probably go back home, or straight into a wooden box…Whichever comes first I guess." She looked at him strangely. "You really care about him don't you?"

Al laughed lightly and nodded after a long silent moment. "He's more than a brother; I love Sam like he was my son, like I could carry the earth on my shoulders for him. I don't think of him in…that respect." He couldn't admit the word 'gay' because that's not what it was. "He reminds me of me all the time…He's done so much and even more on top of that if he's still leaping around out there. I want Sam back here with us, I don't care what it takes I'll do everything I can to make that happen."

"Why couldn't you do that before in the alternate timeline?" She asked curiously. He furrowed a little as he remembered. "We did try for a long time with the retrieval program but it just wouldn't work. I think it goes deeper than that, something to do with Sam and or god, or time or fate or whatever. I need to talk to Sam about it, bounce ideas about it off him, see what he thinks, he may have new information I don't know until I…" He paused grabbing the rail angrily and completely out of the blue. She was startled a bit, worried he was either having a heart attack of getting very angry, thankfully he released himself into a long deep breath.

"Sorry, it just…makes me mad thinking about it." She nodded and touched his arm slowly; he looked to her and turned into her waiting arms for a long thankful hug. "If they won't help Al, I'll come with you to PQL HQ and help you bring him back, one way or another." He nodded, knowing he wanted to refuse but also knowing that he couldn't, he needed all the help that anyone was offering….

* * *

They'd arrived more or less on time; the panel of people weren't there yet thankfully, so Al, Michelle and Tom waited patiently outside the room as before. Except pleasantries weren't present this time, they stood in complete silence, each doing their own thing as they waited. Al leant back against the wall, tapping his fingers against the leather case in his hands. Tom folded his arms over his chest and paced the floor in front of where Michelle was sifting through bits of paper from PQL HQ – the handbook.

The heavy doors were swung open and a man - dressed the same as before - came out and called out Al's name and the project name. He waited for a moment, considering they'd waited just under an hour for them to finally get here and sort themselves out. Michelle touched his arm gently and nodded. "Come on Al, let's do this." He was afraid to go in, worried in case it turned bad. He finally did move and walked at the head of the group into the room with his head held high.

The panel were assembled as before, all in their rightful places and Al, Michelle and Tom all dressed as they were the first time they came two days ago. They seated themselves in the same position, waiting for the nod to be seated. Once that was clarified, they took off their caps and placed them to the table.

Al tried not to look at them but it was inevitable when they began talking almost directly to him. "Welcome back everyone…Admiral, can you please explain for me what Project Quantum Leap hopes to bring to the future of mankind? For the amount of money you're requesting for funding I wanted something to establish this project on."

"Project Quantum Leap is a project unlike any other, it's an actual time travel experiment that works, but the first time around it went a little… kaka, we know we can change history, we've done it. We know we can prove he's leaping in time with the people that leap into the waiting room, but not just that we know for ourselves for we can see and can show you via Ziggy the hybrid computer that Sam is back there, doing this putting right what once went wrong. Sam is a genius of science a man who can do all of this…We hope to one day make Project Quantum Leap the best time travel experiment man kind has ever undertaken…Maybe it already is or was until it was shut down before. We need to bring Dr. Beckett home to carry on what he started, or let someone else carry on for him." He spoke gingerly, still hating to look at them.

There was a long pause, some speaking between themselves quietly before the head woman –Mrs Stanley- reproached a question Al dreaded to think of, but which of which was a very real possibility. "If you had to trade places with Dr. Beckett to bring him home Admiral…Would you do it?"

"It would defeat my original objectivity, considering one of the main factors is that he's my best friend and to just hug him again would be a miracle in itself. To know that he's free of whatever it was that kept him buried…To bring him home would be a miracle. I don't know if I could do it…But given an ultimatum, I would change places with Dr. Beckett, in fact I did in one particular leap, but when my life was in danger he leaped back into me and I leaped out again."

"This all sounds like a wild fantasy Admiral, I can't believe the three of you who sit before me, so highly decorated could come to believe this whacky story about really being able to travel through time and put peoples lives right when they went wrong. It seems very "far out" if you'll excuse the bad lingo. I'm having an extremely hard time deciding whether to risk billions of dollars on the words of 50 people in an underground – apparently semi abandoned building." Tom stood up even though he was way out of bounds to do so.

"Sam's my god damn brother stop referring to him as if he didn't exist, you want proof he existed…How about this box full of memories I have up here?" He tapped the side of his head "Or how about the mother with a gravestone and on it, it reads 'loving mother of Tom, Sam and Katie Beckett!'" He felt the lump growing in his throat, Al stood up next to him trying to stop him…Michelle too. "Or how about his loving and devoted wife Donna! Who gave up hope because this darn committee were too stubborn to allow us to bring Sam hope, if nothing else. What the hell happened to freedom in this country?!" He growled and the lady speaker slammed her hand down on the table top to get everyone's attention. "Silence this room now or I will end your journey right here, right now." She was pissed off and it was doing no-one any good acting like that, even if Al and Michelle had thought he'd hit the nail on the head.

"If you continue to interrupt and disturb this committee in an unjust manner I will have you removed and arrested Major."

"Chill kid." Al whispered over his shoulder and Tom sat down, finally the room went silent again. Everyone was on edge and Al just wanted to get it done with. "Admiral, tell me in your own words…Why you think Sam is worth billions of Dollars to be saved, why we shouldn't use that money on sheltering the homeless or feeding the hungry, please give me, if you have one, your closing statement."

This was the do or die moment, the flip or flop moment or the end as he wanted to put it…He was more terrified right now of this, than he'd ever been terrified or anything in his whole life. He wanted to run but Sam, he knew, was worth ten times more than that and then some, so whatever happened now, whatever was supposed to be would be…

"Fellow friends on the committee, my right honourable friends and co-workers, three years ago if you'd come to me and told me that in three years time I'd be stood in front of a panel of committee members pleading for a guy I knew better than I know myself, but had absolutely no idea who he was until now then I'd say you were absolutely whacked out on something. In fact I'd probably get you to be seen by a doctor, one who could give you a full evaluation of your mental health.

You see, the work Sam did and in my heart and in the hearts of the 50 to a 100 people, who slug their guts out day in and day out for the work that Sam Beckett does amazes me. He is a man that I had the absolute pleasure of meeting, the man who I had the pleasure of watching develop strongly over the last few years before we lost contact.

Dr. Sam Beckett said to me once, that everything that he did and everything that he explored was all just a bus ride on a journey to maybe something even more important next time. That when this life ended a new one began with new people and new experiences and if we didn't start setting up the future now, the people that lived there wouldn't have a future to look forwards too.

Sam wanted to go back, to change lives so that the whole country could benefit from accidents and mistakes that weren't or shouldn't have happened. Just like feeding the hungry or homing the homeless. He wanted to make world peace I guess, who doesn't though, right?

Dr. Samuel Beckett deserves as much of chance at life as anyone else, he deserves to be treated with respect not just for what he does now but for what he has done and will do in the future. Dr. Beckett is my best friend and never have I ever met a more honest and true person, the leaping around and changing one life at a time job isn't exactly what Sam had in mind, but it was a major part of it, you have to start somewhere right?

He may have made only a slight scratch on time and fate but that's not to say what he's done isn't valuable enough to this committee to continue funding of it. Sam wants to come home, he wants to BE part of our lives and look back and smile at the changes he's made, to loose ones self identity and not look at your own reflection in a mirror for so long must be completely scary and crazy. Nobody knows what Sam's going through right now, nobody ever will unless we give him the chance to tell us and he can't do that being stuck inside this project. He needs your help, please don't let him down.

If there's one thing Sam taught me it was that I needed him more than I realized, when everyone gave up believing in me and when I was at my lowest he reached out to me and found my reflection, this broken torn down man with no hopes or dreams, just alcohol and anger. He took me under his wing and showed everyone that I was a fighter, that I could do the job and make everyone proud, he believed in me when I gave up believing in myself. All I ask is that you do the same, that you make a change as Sam does every day to that little girl you pass on your way home, to the homeless man you see begging in the street, to the father who wants to give his life for his country.

Sam Beckett changed my life, he changed a lot of people's lives, and he made right what once went wrong. He can continue to do that if he wishes when he gets back, all we ask is that you trust us enough to know that whatever happens to Sam, whatever happens to any of us at the project, that this is a very real project, a very useable project that even after Sam returns home – will continue to change peoples lives for the better. Please don't give up on him."

Al seated himself slowly, watching their reactions for the first time. What he'd just done was almost as terrifying as waking up naked in front of all your friends. They looked at him, the silence in the air and the tension was deadly, he wanted to choke on it and make them answer, to give some sort of reaction. But they said and did nothing almost as if time was stood still, you couldn't even hear the breeze outside and yet you could, it was there, it was always there. Finally one of them moved –Mrs Stanley took a deep breath. At least they weren't dead, that was a start!

She looked from the panel of committee members to Al and their team. "Admiral." She began, "When this project first began I believe that somewhere out there someone believed in it enough to credit and warrant its approval and to make it happen. Otherwise why would you be sat here today? I think I believe that somewhere out there Dr. Beckett lives in a world of confusion, believing that he could keep the project funded if he claimed that he could and has travelled through time.

The panel and I believe that this project is a costly project that costs an obscene amount of money each year to fund something that would – or at least would now – be only funded to retrieve, as you say, Dr. Beckett; that is of course IF he's lost in time and not hiding out at your headquarters. The panel and I just don't know and can not decipher that without some real proof that what Dr. Beckett is doing IS changing history. Obviously this committee realizes that, that is impossible for you to do without continued funding…But on the other hand, and this is no offence meant to you or your party Admiral, are we to believe a group of people who live out in the heat of the desert? Who probably had jobs in this project and were paid before this project got shut down? Who want it back only to get their jobs back and not as a full time commitment?

As your right honourable friend said the other day, you can't pre-predict people's reactions to situations. As much as you have convinced us the past day or two, as much as we have read, the committee and I have decide to not to continue funding this project, there is NO future in this Admiral and I suggest it would be wise for the three of you with such high rankings and status to use your talents elsewhere. Dr. Sam Beckett whether he is alive or not, around New Mexico or lost in time, remember this… He decided that, that was his fate, was it not his express wish to travel through time putting right what once went wrong? Is that not what Project Quantum Leap was created for the first time? This committee can not change free will neither will it endorse a project to save a man who chose the life he lead by free will, something you fought for Admiral if I'm not mistaken?

If you have no further questions then I'll bid you all good morning." She finished finally, as if she couldn't just say no and make it easier on everyone. Al was shocked, but even more shocked when Tom got up. "Don't you dare say those things about my brother, how the HELL do you know what he did or didn't do, what he would think or feel. If you leave him there I'll make sure to damn hell that when I do find him he goes back to a point in your life where you felt most secure and most loved and rips it all away! Or even better I'll do it myself! You're supposed to fund projects that encourage mankind's adventure, not disregard it because you don't have proof. How can we give you proof if you don't let us try?" Tom was incredibly angry and harsh towards them not a good sign and Al stood wrapping his arm around Tom's shoulder to pull him away.

"Come on Tom, there's nothing you can do, you cant change the minds of evil people who live in big posh houses with their fancy cars and their expensive champagne's, the real people who live at the bottom of the chain like us just have to learn to survive on our own, before they take away everything that's important to us." They were all now glaring at Al and the team and silence had fallen again, Tom was in a world of shock and needed Al and Michelle's guidance to get out the room, halfway down the isle to the exit Mrs Stanley called back.

"Maybe you should stop searching for money Admiral and start asking people inside PQL HQ why Sam couldn't be retrieved, I think you'll find some very interesting answers." That was the oddest statement ever, but Al knew the mind games worked both ways, she was trying to get Al and the team to fight between themselves, it was an excellent deterrent to anyone as strong as them. Luckily Al knew her game and promptly stopped turning back down the hall and pausing to look at them.

"I don't have to, I was there and if you had a shred of decency you'd realize that its our strengths as human beings that makes us stronger, like a great woman once said, "Such heroic undertakings…" By my team and Sam himself, "Advance the human cause and whether or not they succeed is not so important as the fact that we try."

Al stared at her and she never responded, not one of them did, so Al turned with Tom still under his wing and left the room, left the committee building itself and the area out into the street's of New Mexico. Michelle walked a little back from the pair wanting to give them some space.

"It feels just like a knife has cut straight through my heart and every ounce of hope I had that Sam would come home has just spilled to the floor…" Tom spoke completely numb as he stared down the street and out into the vastness. This was all very real for Al and something he'd feared. What were they going to do now? Go back and try anything and everything they could to try and put this right, to go somewhere else, or have more meetings with people who probably wouldn't believe them either? He didn't know right now, to be honest all he was thinking about was Sam.

"We'll figure something out kid…I promise." Al spoke gently; Tom looked to him and nodded after a moment. What more could he do? They brought Al here to save Sam, because Tom couldn't and that made Tom feel worse than ever…

* * *

The sun was setting in the sky and the bags were packed and stored in the cars. "You don't have to do this Michelle, I mean what about your daughter?" Al said as he touched her arm, walking up beside her as she was loading her car with all of her gear, clothes and food and the amenities. She smiled gently, turning to him "Al, I made a promise; I'm not going to back down and out of it now. Besides my daughters not five, she's twenty five and she can look after herself. I'm coming with you and I'm gonna do anything I can to make sure that Sam gets home."

Al stared at her feeling the lump in his throat; he brought her to him after a moment and held her to his chest, wishing he could show her in more than that way of how grateful he really was. Thankful to her for everything that she'd done and said over the last few days that had supported and trusted Al's choices, she pulled back gently…Nodding and turning back to the car, Tom walked over with the final box and packed it into the car.

"I'm gonna call Beth tell her what's happening now." Al said and left for the house, Tom watched him go before turning to Michelle. "Thank you." He whispered, feeling the lump grow hard in his throat. "You'll never know really, what all this means to me…You coming with us and all…I was gonna miss you…A lot." She laughed, almost in a girly way and closed the boot door on the car. "I'd have missed you too Tom." They stared at each other for the longest moment before heading back in for a quick coffee before the long drive back to PQL HQ.

Finally they'd left and were well on their way back to PQL HQ, where he dreaded to think that he'd have to tell them he'd failed in succeeding to bring them funding. Al couldn't help but be thankful he was alone in the car, he shed a hundred tears already, since they'd hit New Mexico desert he'd not been able to keep himself from holding back any longer, what the heck was he gonna do now?

_"Joey?" Sam asked Al, looking at Al before turning to look at Joey behind him._

_"Oh I think he's in good hands." Al starred at them too, feeling that this leap also had, had a strange effect on his and Sam's relationship. It'd made them stronger. He stared at Sam for a long moment, watching his every move, wishing he could give him a well done hug, but they were holograms to each other, it'd be futile, but it sure as hell wouldn't stop Al from telling Sam how proud he was of him. "You did a great job Sam."_

_Sam turned back to him slowly, smiling "Well so did you."_

_"Me? What I do? I didn't do nothing?"_

_"You prayed for me." Sam stared at Al as if he could see right into Al's heart, Al felt embarrassed but nodded and smiled back at Sam with all the love in his heart, he was going to say something else but before he could Sam leaped and he was back in the imaging chamber…_

The gravel on the tires cause Al to wake up from his day dream, they were coming up to the new installed electric gates that he'd asked Katie to get her husband to fix, obviously they weren't electrified because of the power shortage but they were still up and a man sat in the booth next to the gates, he walked out with his hand on his weapon. Al knew this scene was familiar but it wasn't right, what was he doing here?

"Let us in." Al stated, the guard shook his head. "I.D." Al sighed and got out his project clearance card from his wallet, the two in the other car did the same as they pulled up behind Al and the guard went to them. Finally once he'd cleared them with Gooshie and the others he came back and handed them their cards respectively, opening the gate.

Al took a deep breath, if Gooshie knew that they were back he'd be on his way up with others dying to hear the news. But he wasn't and when Al and Tom had parked up they were rather surprised. "We should head straight to the control room." Al spoke gently; they all nodded and made for the elevator…Past the security on the desk… Once safely in the elevator they headed down, in full light…Obviously they were going insane draining this much power. "Something doesn't feel right." Al remarked and Tom agreed.

Something was very wrong and as they turned the corner after stepping out the lift and going down the hall, they walked into the control room to see Gooshie and everyone with the champagne out having what appeared to be Gooshie's attempt at a party. Al went straight to Ziggy and shut her off for the moment, this obviously got everyone's attention and they all looked to see Tom and Al and Michelle stood by the main entrance to the control room.

"AL!" Gooshie was drunk. Al rolled his eyes and held his breath as Gooshie came over to him and slurred. "Well done Al, you did it! We're gonna save Sam!" Gooshie moved back around to Ziggy and blasted the music again. "No Gooshie, we didn't get the funding. We were refused funding…" He had to repeat himself over the noise of the music, so he turned it down to radio setting, Gooshie looked at him confused.

"But she said she'd approve you for another year." He pointed across the room to Mrs Stanley and the other committee members smiling to him. "We were just about to leave, but thought we'd bring you a few necessities like guards and electric power whilst we on our way down here." She smiled to Al and he walked over "But…"

"We changed our minds, what you said at the end was absolutely right, mankind cant progress without someone trying. Besides I think you convinced us all with your statements and well we wanted to see for ourselves first hand, the work your doing down here…I think we at least made you all smile…"

Al looked around the room laughing gently and grabbing a glass of champagne. "To a long and prosperous friendship." Al smiled holding up his glass, she smiled in return and held up her glass

"To Sam Beckett…And the future." They clinked glasses and Al laughed, turning to Tom and embracing him gruffly. "We did it Tom, we made it, and we're gonna save Sam!" He nodded feeling the tears of joy roll down his cheeks.

"Thanks Al…" Tom sounded at that exact moment just like Sam and Al stared at him looking into his eyes almost as if he could see into his soul. "You're welcome Sam."

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna cut this story off just here. What I have in my mind is to make a load of short stories now of Al, Tom and the team as the time goes by during the fixing up off the project and so on… So now I'm going to be making a series of short stories for that and basically build up to another long story like this one.**

**Watch out for a new story coming soon!**


End file.
